Harry Potter ¿Cómo llegó a los muggles?
by Annie Malfoy Merodeadora
Summary: Ella es redactora de El Profeta, esta cansada de su trabajo, no le gusta mucho, en realidad ella quisiera ser autora de novelas... Ella quiere escribir la historia de Harry Potter... ¿Saben de quien hablo?
1. Con la aprobación del director

Harry Potter: ¿Cómo llegó a los muggles?  
  
Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Primera historia que publico aquí!!!! Espero que les guste, este fue el primer fic que escribí y del que más orgullosa estoy. Tengo otras historias que pronto publicaré porque aquí, lo aseguro. Bueno, no doy mas vueltas.. Ah! Supongo que tengo que decir que los personajes no son mios y eso... ya lo saben... y tambien saben como me gustaría que fueran mios.... ¬¬ pero no se puede....  
  
NOTA IMPORTANTE: según mis cálculos y un par de averiguaciones, Harry nació en 1980, por lo que al año 2003 tendría algo así como 23 años, pero hagamos de cuenta que por obra de magia (irónico, ¿no?) en este año que termina, él esta a mitad de su séptimo curso ¿oka?, porque sino no me queda bien la historia... La narración empieza cuando Harry esta en 3° año, lo que se traduce en el año 1999. Bien, si no entendieron cualquier cosa consulten en el Libro de visitas...  
  
Capitulo 1: Con la aprobación del director.  
  
Llegó al Caldero Chorreante como un rayo y llevándose por delante un par de gnomos: -Lo siento... no los vi- se disculpó. Y ere sincera, es difícil distinguir, cuando uno va apurado, a dos gnomos de 20 centímetro de altura. Los gnomos refunfuñaron un poco y siguieron su camino. Ella los miró con fastidio y se dirigió a la chimenea: -¡Un knut! (NdA: mmm... se escribe así, ¿no?) – gritó con voz chillona un elfo doméstico que estaba parado al lado de la chimenea. Fastidiada de que todo el mundo la retrasara metió la mano en su túnica y le dio el knut al alfo chillón. Este le acercó un recipiente con polvos flu, tomó un poco y los tiró a la chimenea, se introdujo en ella y tratando de que ninguno de los papeles que llevaba se le cayeran pronunció claramente: -¡Hogwarts! ¡Pum! Cubierta de hollín y más fastidiada aún salió de la chimenea convencida de que se compraría urgente una escoba cuando cobrara su sueldo como redactora del diario El Profeta: -¡Johann!- una apacible voz la sacó de sus pensamientos- no te esperaba tan pronto. -Eh? Ah! Profesor Dumbledore- Johann miró a su alrededor y comprobó que estaba en el despacho del director de Hogwarts. -Vamos, Johann, puedes llamarme Albus, ya no eres más una alumna. -A veces querría volver a serlo, extraño Hogwarts... -Todos lo extrañan, Remus dijo lo mismo cuando llegó- comentó Dumbledore mientras se sentaba y le instaba a Johann para que hiciera lo mismo. -Gracias. Así que Lupin esta aquí, bueno, no sé de que me sorprendo, ya lo sabía: todo se sabe cuando Rita Skeeter es tu compañera de trabajo, aún no comprendo como hace esa mujer para enterarse de todo... -Ja, ja, ja, veo que Rita no ha cambiado... -En absoluto. – Johann sonrió, le daba gusto estar ahí, hablando con su antiguo director de su estancia en Hogwarts, o mejor dicho del estado actual de sus compañeros de Hogwarts. -Dime, Johann, ¿qué era eso tan urgente que necesitabas preguntarme? En tu carta parecías ansiosa. -Ah! Claro, para eso he venido... Bien... estoy iniciándome como escritora y... bueno... mi intención era comenzar escribiendo una historia real, creo que estoy acostumbrada a eso por mi trabajo, pero no escribirla como una noticia, sino como, una historia, como una novela- Johann miró a Dumbledore por primera vez después de su mini-discurso que dijo sin respirar en ningún momento. -Interesante- se limitó a decir el director- creo que serás una muy buena escritora, tienes talento. -Gracias - contesto Johann aliviada-. Pero, seguramente se preguntará porque estoy aquí, porque no viene a pedir su opinión... ¡No es que no me interesara, claro!- dijo en tono de disculpa- Pero la realidad es que... Bueno... El tema que he elegido para mi novela es la vida de Harry Potter. Usted sabe se han escrito miles de libros de historia sobre él, miles de artículos periodísticos, pero ninguna ficción y creo que tiene méritos para convertirse en una... Además mi objetivo es que llegue a los muggles. Sé que sería como revelar nuestro secreto, pero... vamos, ellos son tan... tontos... creerían que es solo una historia salida del cerebro de una mujer que no tenía mejor cosa que hacer que escribir, nunca llegaran a sospechar que todo es verdad... También estuve hablando en el Ministerio y me dieron permiso...- Johann levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de Dumbledore que simplemente acomodó sus anteojos de media luna- Lo que yo quería –continuó- era pedirle permiso para hablar con Harry, para ver si él estaba de acuerdo con mi idea y para que él me contara todo, porque pensé que sería muy interesante tomar todo desde el punto de vista de Harry, ya sabe, según como él se fue enterando de las cosas- Johann levantó la vista nuevamente y vio como el director se acomodaba en su silla. -En este momento Harry y sus amigos deben estar en la sala común de Gryffindor- se limitó a decir Dumbledore mientras sonreía. Johann sonrió de oreja a oreja, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho. Cuando estaba por salir se giró: -Em... Profesor... -Albus -Sí, Albus,- dijo con un poco de vergüenza- le molestaría decirme donde esta la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor y cual es la contraseña... ya sabe, soy una Ravenclaw. ----- Bueno... ¿captaron la esencia? Para el que no: la persona que esta por iniciarse como escritora es Johann K. Rowling ¿ahora comprenden? Para el que no: la idea se basa en que J K Rowling es una bruja que esta escribiendo sobre la historia de Harry, es decir que todo lo que se cuenta esta pasando... Por eso tarda en escribir los libros ¡no puede inventarlos, tiene que esperar que las cosas pasen! Así que, fanáticos, no la persigan tanto a la pobre Johann, ella no tiene la culpa de que un año escolar el Hogwarts dure tanto... Ahora, ¿se entendió? Para el que no: no leas más este fic hermano! Bien... solo una cosa más, que parecerá reiterativa: ¡dejen comentarios!. Sé que es denso y cansador (al principio odiaba dejar comentarios, es más, no lo hacía) pero no saben cómo reconforta al escritor... es el reconocimiento a su obra... Bueno... sin más, los dejo. Annie Malfoy. 


	2. Con el concentimiento de Harry

Antes que nada, miles de disculapas, el capitulo anterior no lo edite y esta horrible y lo peor es que no sé como cambiarlo.... Bueno, para la proxima ya se como.

DISCLAIMER: no me acostumbrare a esto jamas... Los personajes no son mios, bla bla bla, son de Rowling, Warner y ve tu a saber de quien más, pero mios no...

Capítulo 2: Con el consentimiento de Harry  
  
Johann entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y observó la Sala Común de Gryffindor:

-Buenas tardes, ¿buscaba a alguien?- una voz, bastante insegura la sacó de su nube.

-Si...sí, discúlpame. Estoy buscando a Harry. Harry Potter.- dijo Johann a la niña de cabello marrón y bastante enmarañado que le había preguntado a quién buscaba.

-¿A Harry? ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó la niña.

-¡Lo siento! Que tonta he sido, no me presente, soy Johann Rowling- y le extendió la mano.

-Hermione Granger- dijo la chica y estrechó su mano con la de Johann-. Voy a buscar a Harry...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Una avalancha de gritos se desató desde el cuarto de los de 3° año:

-¡Ese gato maldito!- gritó un pelirrojo mientras bajaba por la escalera como un rayo persiguiendo a un gato amarillento que, a su vez, perseguía a una rata que se veía poco saludable.

-¡Ron, espera!- gritó un chico con gafas que perseguía al pelirrojo.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada a Crookshanks, Ron!- Hermione corrió tras el pelirrojo también.

Los tres chicos, el gato y la rata corrieron por toda la sala común hasta que el pelirrojo logró atrapar al roedor, Hermione al gato y el chico de gafas logró frenarse antes de tiempo para no chocar a los otros dos:

-¡Tu apestoso gato casi se come a Scabbers!- le gritó el que había atrapado a la rata a Hermione.

-¡No puedes culpar a un gato por sus instintos!- le recriminó Hermione al pelirrojo.

-Chicos... ya basta... es la quinta vez en el día...- pidió suplicante el chico de las gafas.

-Em... ¡Hola!- Johann que hasta el momento había esta callada decidió romper con el silencio.

-Hola...- dijeron el pelirrojo y en de gafas a coro y bastante sorprendidos.

-Harry, la señorita te estaba buscando- dijo Hermione al chico de gafas mientras trataba, no sin esfuerzo, de sostener al gato.

Harry la miró con interés y bastante sorprendido:

-Yo la conozco- dijo el chico pelirrojo.

-Ah! Sí... – recordó Johann- Sí, tu eres Ronald Weasley, hice la nota para El Profeta sobre el premio que ganó tu padre este año, te recuerdo. Bueno, como olvidar a los Weasley, sobretodo a Molly con la que compartí todas las clases de Herbología en mis años escolares... ¿Le envías saludos de mi parte?

Ron asintió mientras sonreía. Johann también le sonrió. Su mirada de pronto se posó en Harry, recordando, así, para qué había venido (solía pasarle eso de olvidarse su objetivo cuando se ponía a hablar de otras cosas). "Igual a James" pensó:

-Soy Johann Rowling- dijo mirando a Harry mientras le extendía la mano, que este estrechó-, redactora de El Profeta. Vine a hablar contigo porque estoy iniciándome como escritora y se me ocurrió contar la historia de tu vida para publicarla como un libro muggle, y quería tener tu consentimiento.

Harry, Ron y Hermione la miraron desconcertados:

-¿Yo?... ¿Un libro mío? Pero...

-Se que te parece raro pero es una gran oportunidad- insistió Johann.

-Pero es que... Muchos dicen que tengo trato especial por ser quien soy... y creo que esto sería darle más motivos a esa gente para odiarme...

-Te repito que sería un libro para muggles, no para magos... Pero si no quieres... Todo esta bien, es tu vida, y comprendo que quieras tener privacidad... Bueno, muchas gracias igual, fue un gusto conocerlos- algo frustrada Johann se dio vuelta hacia el orifico de salida.

-¡Espere! Si es tan importante para usted...- Harry no pudo terminar Johann se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

----

¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, porque a mi me esta dando mucho gusto escribirlo... Bueno, este capi se lo quiero dedicar a otros amigos también fanas de HP: a Polly y a Benja (aunque no quiera leer el 5° libro hasta que no salga la traducción oficial... ¡de lo que se pierde!) y también a Lula aunque no entienda nada cuando le hablo de Hogwarts, Azkaban, Quidditch, o Voldemort (otra que no sabe lo que se pierde...)


	3. Viejos conocidos

Capítulo 3: Viejos conocidos.  
  
Johann soltó a Harry y le agradeció con una amplia sonrisa:

-¿Tienes tiempo para que empecemos ahora?- le preguntó a Harry

-En realidad... no, en veinte minutos tengo Historia de la Magia, aunque le agradecería que pidiera permiso para sacarme...

-¡Harry!- Hermione asesinó a su amigo con la mirada.

-Ya, Hermione, no es la muerte de nadie faltar a una clase de Binns- le dijo Ron.

-¡Nada de eso!- dijo Johann- Todas las clases son importantes, aún la de Binns, aunque a veces sea un poco aburrida... – Hermione miró a sus amigos con mirada triunfante apoyando las palabras de Johann, excepto, quizá, la ultima parte- Mejor hablamos luego, de paso tengo tiempo para recorrer Hogwarts y encontrarme con viejos conocidos...

Cada uno tomo sus cosas y salieron los cuatro, no sin antes dejar a Scabbers en el cuarto de los chicos y a Crookshanks en el de las chicas. Una vez en el pasillo los chicos se dirigieron al salón de Binns luego de despedirse de Johann. Ella, por su parte, se dirigió a la sala de profesores con la intención de encontrar a alguno de sus antiguos maestros. En el camino se cruzó con un hombre que parecía bastante demacrado. Johann lo observó mejor y se sorprendió:

-¿Remus Lupin?

El hombre levantó la mirada y la mantuvo en Johann:

-¿Johann Rowling?

Johann asintió:

-No has cambiado en nada Lupin, pero si te ves bastante desmejorado ¿Te sientes bien?

-Eh... Sí, es solo... un resfriado... ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí? ¿Volviste a tu antiguo puesto de perfecta?- Remus rió.

-¡Ja ja ja! No... Lo único que espero es que tú no seas perfecto nuevamente, sino sería un caos...

-¿Por qué dices eso? Era un excelente perfecto- dijo Remus tratando de sonar inocente.

-Claro, sobre todo cuando se trataba de una travesura de los Merodeadores ¿verdad?

-¿Merodeadores? ¿Travesuras? Mmm... creo que te estas equivocando... Ambos rieron un rato al recordar sus días como perfectos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor respectivamente:

-Y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Remus luego de recuperarse- ¿Te envió El Profeta para investigar de Black?- esto último lo dijo con algo de tristeza...

-No. No quise tomar ese caso... es que aún no puedo creerlo... Eran tan amigos...

Remus asintió dolido, pero cambió de tema rápidamente:

-Entonces... ¿A qué has venido? -A hablar con el hijo de James y Lily.

-¿Con Haryy? ¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigado Remus.

-Bueno... Voy a escribir la historia de Harry como novela para muggles- sintetizó Johann un poco cansada de contar tres veces en el mismo día la misma cosa (NdA: ¡Y yo que tengo que escribirlo... no te quejes Johann, decirlo es más fácil y rápido!)

-¿Si? Eso es...- Remus no encontraba las palabras justas- una muy buena noticia...

-No te gustó ¿Verdad? -

No... es sólo que me sorprendió...

-¡Lupin!- Johann y Remus se voltearon para encontrarse con un hombre de capa negra que traía una copa en la mano- Tienes que beberte esto...

-Tan amable como siempre ¿Eh, Snape?- dijo Johann al recién llegado.

Snape la miró como si recién se hubiera dado cuente de su presencia:

-Rowling... Dumbledore me comentó que estabas aquí ¿Buscando chismes para alguna de tus publicaciones?

-Lamento decepcionarte Snape, pero vengo por temas personales ¿Y tu, sigues como profesor de pociones?- Johann metió el dedo en la llaga y disfrutó hacerlo, sabía (es que era de dominio público) que Snape deseaba el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras. Sintió como a su lado Remus se atragantaba con la poción que Snape le acababa de traer. Este le dirigió una mirada asesina y se marchó.

- Sí, sigue tan amable como siempre.

-No debiste decirle eso, ahora va a odiarme más- le recriminó Remus.

-Tenía que vengarme, él me dijo chismosa... Já, para chismosa esta Bertha Jorkins- respondió Johann cruzada de brazos mientras levantaba uno de sus hombros en señal de "se lo merece".- ¿Me acompañas a la sala de profesores? Quiero ver como están mis antiguos maestros.

-De acuerdo, de paso voy a investigar el armario de la sala, creo que allí hay un boggart que podría servirme para una clase.

Remus y Johann se dirigieron a la sala de profesores. Cuando llegaron Johann se encontró con la profesora McGonagall y con su antiguo jefe de casa, el profesor Flitwick:

-¡Profesor Flitwick, profesora McGonagall! ¡Que gusto encontrarlos!

-¡Oh! Señorita Rowling, ¿Cómo ha estado?- dijo el diminuto profesor de encantamientos- ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, la última vez que la vi sólo tenía 17 años!

-Mejor no digamos cuanto tiempo ha pasado...- dijo Johann entre risas. Ella y sus antiguos maestros siguieron hablando mientras una esfera plateada flotaba por el salón y se escuchaba a Remus decir:

-Riddikulus... Creo que mejor lo guardaré en el ropero de nuevo...

Luego del almuerzo (Johann se quedó a comer en Hogwarts), y dado que era viernes por la tarde y no tenía nada que hacer porque Harry tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch, fue a dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio para acrecentar su melancolía....

-Todo sigue igual que antes...- dijo en voz casi ineludible y se quedó mirando el paisaje.

A lo lejos notó una enorme figura que acariciaba un bicho grande que tenía la parte trasera como un caballo, pero adelante era como un águila gigante. Curiosa, se acerc

-¡Hagrid!- dijo sorprendida al darse cuenta que la enorme figura no era otro que el guardabosque de Hogwarts.-¡Hagrid! Que sorpresa...

-¡Cuidado!- le gritó Hagrid a Johann- Míralo a los ojos sin pestañar e inclínate.

Aunque extrañada por la petición, Johann le hizo caso. Un momento después el bicho se inclinó también.

-Hipogrifos- dijo Hagrid-. Muy orgullosos...

-Ya lo creo- sentenció Johann acercándose y dándole unas palmaditas al hipogrifo- ¿Cómo estas Hagrid? No pensé que seguirías siendo guardabosques...

-Ah! Nunca dejaría Hogwarts, y menos a Dumbledore, un buen hombre Dumbledore... Igualmente ya no soy sólo guardabosques- dijo Hagrid levantando sus pobladas cejas- también soy el nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas...

-¿De veras Hagrid? ¡Felicitaciones!- Johann abrazó (bueno, es un decir, considerando el tamaño de Hagrid) al guardabosques-. ¿Qué paso con Kettleburn?

-Se retiró después de que una lechuza lo atacó de picotazos cuando intentaba curarle un ala. Creo que ya no le gustan tanto los animales desde ese momento.

-No lo culpo, eso debió doler...

--------

¡Si! Aparecieron aunque sea un instante Snape (pobre, lo trataron mal) y Remus (pobre, venía de una luna llena). Quería que también estuviesen James y Sirius... pero uno esta muerto y el otro perseguido por la justicia... que injusta es la vida. Acabando con la lista de mis personajes favoritos (exceptuando a Malfoy hijo, que dudo que lo ponga en este fic... ¡pobre!) le agradezco y respondo a:

Zeisse: gracias! me alegro que te hayan gustado! y aqui va este nuevo captulo para ti!

Sariluri: grax. a ti tmb... y como veres, parece que somos varios a lo que se nos ocurre que Rowling es un brujita.. despues de todo.. quien puede asegurar lo contrario????

Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia!

Dedicada a mi hermana y a la mamá de Aye!!! -- Dios solo nos da cruces que podemos soportar!!!

Me dejan reviewsito???

pinchale aqui abajo!!!


	4. Un par de recuerdos y un Gnivil

Luego de un fin de semana con sobredosis de boda real y bastante sorprendida porque ganó Truli y no Schumy... me complazco en presentar el 4° capitulo de mi opera prima!!!

Los personajes no son mios, ya sabennnnn... pero por las dudassss!!!

Capítulo 4: Un par de recuerdos y un Gnivil.  
  
NdA: espero que les guste el flash back que va a aparecer en este capi, va dedicado a los fanáticos de los Merodeadores y ruego me perdonen quienes aman a Snape (aunque a mi también me gusta, pero hay que asumir que en su época de Hogwarts no era un chico popular...). Me baso mucho en el quito libro, pero los que no lo leyeron pueden leer este fic tranquilos, no dice nada revelador.

Otro dato: Gnivil es "living" (viviendo, en inglés) al revés.

Otro dato 2: En el ff original que escribí al principio, en este capi se acababa la historia, pero creí que se iban a decepcionar (yo también estaba decepcionada) así que lo seguí un poquis mas. ¡Acepto ideas y sugerencias!

Otro dato 3: Johann es un año más grande que los Merodeadores.

El día siguiente era sábado, así que Harry pudo hablar con Johann, la que aceptó que Ron y Hermione estuvieran también en la entrevista:

-Bien...- dijo Johann mientras sacaba de su maletín una pluma y un pergamino que apoyó sobre la mesa de un salón desocupado- Harry, lo que vamos a hacer es simple: vas a contarme todo lo que te acuerdes de tu vida. Todo, desde el principio ¿Si?

-Sí....- contestó Harry algo inseguro- Pero no creo poder acordarme de todo...

-¡Ah! No hay problema con eso, si en algún momento sientes que necesitas recordar, existe esto- Johann sacó de su maletín un sobrero de mago un poco menos viejo que el Sombrero Seleccionador- es un Sombrero Recordador, sólo lo pones en tu cabeza y ¡recuerdas! Es por eso que los exámenes se hacen sin sombreros... ¿Estas listo ahora?

Harry miró a sus amigos que le sonreían. Asintió y comenzó a contar su historia.

Al terminar con todo lo que había sido su vida antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts, el pergamino de Johann era casi de tres metros de largo:

-Bien, Harry creo que por hoy es suficiente- dijo algo cansada- nos vemos mañana... ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, toma esto- y le alcanzó un pequeño colgante a Harry- es un Gnivil, ahí se guardaran todas las cosas que te pasen, así que lo único que tendrás que hacer es dármelo a fin de año para que yo pueda "leer" lo que te pasó y no tendrás que contármelo... Pretendía hacer esto de la forma muggle, pero es muy cansador escribir tanto, así que sólo tendrás que contarme, y yo sólo tendré que escribir, lo que te pasó hasta el día de hoy ¿Sí?

-No hay problema- respondió Harry.- Nos vemos Johann.

-Adiós Johann- dijeron Ron y Hermione.

-Adiós chicos, suerte. J

ohann se quedó guardando sus cosas. De pronto alguien entró:

-Dumbledore- saludó Johann. -

Albus- corrigió este.

-Albus... Creo que nunca me acostumbraré, fueron siete años llamándolo así...

Dumbledore sonrió:

-Veo que has estado hablando con Harry- comentó observando el pergamino.

-Así es, pobre chico, no se acuerda nada de sus padres...

-Ah... Lily y James... Siempre pensé que terminarían juntos...- dijo Dumbledore con mirada soñadora.

Johann lo miró incrédula:

-La verdad es que nunca me lo imaginé, vivían paliándose... Eran como perro y gato.

-Justamente- dijo Dumbledore-. Bonita época aquella...

-Sí que lo era... Y todo gracias a los revoltosos Merodeadores...

---FLASH BACK---

-Si saltas más alto tal vez la alcances "Snivellus"- se burló un chico de ojos avellana y pelo negro y alborotado apuntaba con su varita a una mochila que levitaba a unos tres metros del piso.

Debajo de la mochila, un chico de pelo oscuro y algo grasoso y nariz ganchuda, saltaba desesperado para recuperar sus cosas.

-Si, "Snivellus", salta más alto, vamos... – lo retó otro chico muy bien parecido de cabello negro que también apuntaba a la mochila levitadora.

-¡Potter, Black! ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- gritó una voz- ¡No se puede usar magia en los pasillos y menos contra un alumno!

-Ya, Rowling, no te desesperes, no estamos usando magia contra un alumno, sino contra sus cosas...- dijo el chico bien parecido sonriéndole.

-No despliegues tus encantos de veela conmigo, Black, eres muy niño para mí...- le dijo Johann cruzada de brazos- ¡Y ya bajen las cosas de Snape o no solo les quitaran puntos por quebrar las reglas sino por desobedecer a una prefecta!

-Oh! Olvidábamos que eras prefecta...- dijo el chico del pelo alborotado con tono de niño bueno mientras hacían descender la mochila algo decepcionado.

-No juegues conmigo Potter...- y se acercó al dueño de la mochila- ¿estas bien Snape?

-Sí, pero si hubiera necesitado tu ayuda te la hubiera pedido- le contestó Snape mirándola fríamente y se alejó.

-¡Y si yo hubiera sabido que serías tan agradecido hubiera hecho que te levitaran!- le gritó Johann cuando se alejaba.

-De hecho, fue lo que hicimos ayer (NdA: capítulo 28 "El peor recuerdo de Snape" de HP y la Orden del Fénix)- dijo calmado Sirius.

Johann le dirigió una mirada asesina y notó que al dúo se le habían unido un chico más:

-¡Lupin! ¿Dónde se suponía que estabas cuando tus amigos hacían una de las suyas?- le dijo al recién llegado, un chico de pelo castaño claro.

-Emm...-dijo el aludido sin saber que contestar.

-Ya. No digas nada, siempre haciendo la vista gorda para Black y Potter... ¿Cuándo vas a entender que eres prefecto? Ay!- y enojada Johann se alejó del grupo.

---FIN FLASH BACK---

-Ellos si que eran incorregibles- acotó Dumbledore.

-Si... eran traviesos, no voy a negarlo, me volvían loca como prefecta... Pero sin embargo, eran muy buenos amigos...- dijo Johann dándole a Dumbledore una mirada muy significativa.

-¿Lo dices por Sirius? Sí... Todo fue tan confuso...

Hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Te gusta el chocolate caliente?- preguntó Dumbledore- Porque a mí me apetece uno...

Johann sonrió y acompañó al director a la cocina en busca de dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

-------

Para los que les gustó el flash back, tengo buenas noticias: próximamente habrá más sobre los Merodeadores (¡casamiento!) ¡epa! ¿quién dijo eso?

También: Harry termina 3° año... ¡Y empieza 4°! Jejeje, sé que es obvio, pero la noticia era esa...

Quería dedicar este capitulo a Vedda, con la que tengo un par de proyectitos dando vuelta... a Erica Riddle mi amiguita!, a Anvi y Laura, mis pirmitas!! Y en especial a Zeisse, que parece ser la unica persona que lee mi fic pero...no me importa!! lo hago por ti Zeisse!!!!! jejjeje


	5. Un poco del pasado

Capítulo 5: Un poco del pasado.  
  
El domingo llegó soleado y algo ventoso. Johann se levantó perezosa y se cambió. Salió de su habitación y saludó a la dueña de la hostería en donde estaba parando: "Perkisok" en Hogsmeade:

-Buenos días señora Perkisok.

-Hola querida- saludó una bruja viejita bastante bajita y rechoncha-. Que temprano te has levantado hoy.

-Quiero llegar temprano a Hogwarts- le comunicó Johann.

-¿Vas a usar la red flu?- preguntó la señora Perkisok.

-No- dijo Johann recordando su llegada a Hogwarts hacía unos días- creo que iré en carruaje, los polvos flu me marean... Bien, me voy a desayunar... ¡Qué tenga buen día señora Perkisok!

Y sin más salió de la hostería y se dirigió a Las Tres Escobas para su desayuno.

En el castillo Harry, Ron y Hermione ya estaban en el Gran Salón con sus tazones de avena en frente:

-¿Hoy también vas a encontrarte con Johann?- le preguntó Hermione a Harry.

-Vamos a encontrarnos con Johann- aclaró este-. Me prometieron acompañarme en todas mis sesiones, además ustedes también pueden aportar datos cuando no me acuerdo de algo, no me hace ninguna gracia tener que estar usando ese sombrero, me hace doler la cabeza...

-¿Qué edad tendrá Johann?- preguntó Ron con la mirada perdida.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Bueno... pensé que talvez habría coincidido con tus padres en Hogwarts, ya sabes, fue compañera de mi madre, y no creo que tus padres sean mucho más jóvenes que los míos. Tal vez ella podría contarte algo acerca de tus padres...

-Ron...- dijo Hermione con mirada reprobatoria a su amigo.

-Sí. También pensé en eso- admitió Harry ignorando el comentario de Hermione-. Creo que le preguntaré.

Johann entró al Gran Salón y de lejos divisó, en la mesa de Gryffindor, a quienes estaba buscando. Se acercó con alegría y saludó:

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡Johann!- saludaron a coro Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¿Están listos ya?

Los tres asintieron y dejando sus lugares se dirigieron al mismo salón vacío de la otra vez para continuar su charla. Johann desplegó un pergamino y sacó su pluma:

-Bien... Veamos... Ayer nos quedamos en la primera carta...

-Johann- esta levantó la vista y se encontró con la de Harry- ¿Conociste a mis padres?

-Harry...- dijo débilmente Hermione.

Johann lo miró triste y comprensiva. Harry no recordaba nada de sus padres, nada. Entonces una sensación de enorme tristeza la invadió.

---FLASH BACK---

-¡Por fin una noticia buena entre tanta catástrofe!- dijo muy alegre una bruja de mirada contemplativa.

-Sí. Lily, James ¡Nos agrada tanto que hayan decidido casarse!- acotó otra bruja con las mejillas rosadas y el pelo negro.

-Muchas gracias Emmeline, Hestia- sonrió Lily mientras recibía un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su futuro esposo que la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Al fin uno de los cuatro ha sentado cabeza- dijo Johann y todos rieron. Todos menos Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew (NdA: ¡rata apestosa! Tan campante ahí parado... ¡Traidor!... Perdón, no pude evitarlo).

-No fue gracioso Rowling- dijo Sirius-. Piensa un poco en el pobre James...

-¡Sirius Black!- le advirtió Lily divertida.

-¿Y cuando será la boda?- preguntó un mago alto y negro.

-En cuanto la Orden nos de un respiro, Kingsley- le respondió James.

En esos tiempos todo se había complicado. Un mago poderoso llamado Lord Voldemort, había comenzado con una limpieza de hijos de muggles en todo el mundo mágico. Tenía muchos aliados (no sólo magos, sino también criaturas peligrosas como gigantes y dementotes) y sus planes también abarcaban reinar no solo el mundo mágico, sino el muggle.

Las personas que no estaban de acuerdo con Voldemort y sus planes, habían sido reclutadas por Dumbledore formando la Orden del Fénix, una sociedad conocida sólo por sus miembros que luchaba contra los mortífagos (como se llamaban los aliados de Voldemort).

-Creo que mañana será un día perfecto para la boda- sentenció un mago que acababa de llegar.

-¡Dumbledore!- saludaron todos los presentes.

-¿El Innombrable ha caído?- preguntó con miedo Peter (Pettigrew) (NdA: ¡Grrr! Miedo a que se supiera tu traición, rata de cañería...)

-No- respondió una voz ronca detrás de Dumbledore-. Pero los tontos del ministerio al fin están actuando como corresponde- un mago con bastantes cicatrices y un ojo azul brillante y giratorio apareció.

-¡Alastor!- dijeron todos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasó con tu ojo?- preguntó un mago de mandíbula cuadrada y cabello espeso color paja, levantando sus cejas

-¡Ah!, Sturgis- dijo satisfecho al mago del ojo azul- un buen invento de los medimagos de San Mungo, mucho mejor que mi ojo normal. Con él puedo ver hacia cualquier dirección independientemente de mi otro ojo, también funciona para las capas de invisibilidad...- el ojo azul empezó a dar vueltas hacia todos lados arrancado gestos de asco de alguno de los presentes.

-Tu ojo se volvió loco, Alastor- le dijo Remus señalando al giratorio ojo azul.

-Bien, "Ojoloco", será mejor que descanses, acabas de salir del hospital- le recomendó una bruja.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Andrómeda, llévalo a descansar- sentenció Dumbledore-. Y bien, ¿mañana es muy pronto?

-¡No! Mañana es perfecto- sonrió Lily-. Si es que James no se arrepintió...

-Emm... Bueno, ahora que lo pienso mejor...- dijo James pensativo, pero al momento estampó otro sonoro beso en la mejilla de Lily y todos rieron contemplando a la pareja.

---FIN FLASH BACK---

-Sí, conocí a tus padres- contestó Johann después de un momento sin quitar la mirada de Harry-. Eran muy buenas personas, y eran muy queridos... Estaba muy felices cuando se enteraron de que llegarías...

---FLASH BACK---

-¡No Lily! Quédate sentada, yo te lo alcanzo- dijo una squib algo entrada en años.

-Arabella, por favor, sólo estoy embarazada- se quejó Lily por centésima vez en el día.

-Por eso mismo- protestó Hestia-. Tienes que cuidarte...

-¡Hola!- saludó algo cansada Johann al entrar al cuartel de la Orden.

-¡Johann!- se alegró Lily mientras se paraba.

-Lily Evans Potter ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- le recriminó Arabella- Quédate sentada, aquí tienes tu libro- le dijo entregándole a Lily lo que hacía segundos fue a buscar.

-¿Hay noticias de James?- preguntó Lily temiendo la respuesta.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Johann, gracias a su trabajo en El Profeta, era la encargada de traer las noticias a la Orden, lo que incluía saber a que mortífagos habían atrapado y que aurores habían muerto en las misiones...

Y James era auror.

Después de unos segundo Johann habló:

-No hay noticias de James...- dijo por fin, mirando al suelo- ¡Que no tengas ganas de oír!- agregó feliz.

Al instante James entró a la habitación, abrazó a su esposa y la besó. Después besó su vientre y agregó:

-¿Cómo esta el pequeño Harry?

-Algo inquieto...- respondió Lily.

-Pues así tiene que ser mi ahijado- agregó Sirius entrando seguido por Remus- ¡Hola Lily!

-Hola Sirius, Remus... ¿Dónde esta Peter?- preguntó Lily

-En la cocina...- contestó Remus- Comiendo...

-Lo comprendo- dijo Johann-, es hora de la cena ¿Bajamos?.

---FIN FLASH BACK---

-¿De veras?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Sí, te querían muchísimo, Harry...- contestó Johann.

-Será mejor que sigamos con esto- sentenció Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas-, sino no terminaremos más...

---

¡Hola! ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? A mi este capi me encantó porque hay mucho del pasado de Harry... Una cosa: ¡no se crean que soy una maestra inventando nombres para los miembros de la Orden! Todos fueron extraídos del capitulo 3 "La guardia avanzada" de HP y La Orden del Fénix y Andrómeda (mencionada en el 2° flash back) es la madre de Tonks (aurora de la Orden) y aparece en el capítulo 6 "La noble y antiquísima casa de los Black" también de HP y La Orden del Fénix y es prima de Sirius y tía de Draco Malfoy (por parte de madre). Bueno... espero que les haya gustado... ¡Espero su opinión!

Graciassssssss: Sariluri (ya ves que si fue el casamiento de Lily y James.. XD, espero que te haya gustado) y Zeisse (gracias a ti por leerme!!) !!!!!!

Dedicado a Tam!! para que todo pase, porque no te mereces esto!!! y PORQUE VOLVERAS A ESCRIBIR MI ÑINAAAA!!!! ESCRIBIR ES COMO RESPIRAR PARA TI!! LO LOGRARAS AMIGAAA!!!!!!! TE QUIEROOOO!!!


	6. El Torneo de los tres Magos

Hola a todosss!!! aqui va el capítulo numero 6, espero que les guste!!

Ya saben: los personajes no son mios, y aquisiera yo.. pero unos con tantos y otros con taaaaaaaaan poco!!! TT

**Capítulo 6: El Torneo de los Tres Magos  
**  
Después de entrevistas con Harry, Ron y Hermione durante todos los días libres de su 3° año, Johann logró recopilar información suficiente para su primer y segundo libro. Al primero lo tituló Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal y el segundo sabría que se llamaría Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta pero aún no estaba terminado, sólo tenía los borradores.

Con la copia lista y encuadernada en sus manos de su primer libro Johann se sentía feliz, no veía la hora de poder mostrárselo a Harry, Ron y Hermione para ver que opinaban, después de todos ellos eran los protagonistas.

Hojeó el libro una vez más, todavía no podía creerlo... Inundada de felicidad, se obligó a dejarlo en la mesa y trajo ante ella el Gnivil que le había dado Harry al finalizar el año anterior: aún no la había "leído" y sólo faltaba una semana para que comenzaran nuevamente las clases. No es que ella tenía que ir a estudiar a Hogwarts pero necesitaba seguir hablando con Harry para poder terminar con su segundo libro. Miró el Gnivil nuevamente y pensó que ese pequeño colgante le ahorraba horas de escritura y que por suerte tenía dos (así durante el verano podía darle el otro a Harry para poder quedarse ella con el primero para "leerlo" tranquila).

Sin más vueltas se dispuso a develar los misterios que contenía el Gnivil sobre el 3° año de Harry Potter en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se puso el colgante y tomando su varita apuntó a él susurrando:  
  
-Develáta.

Cómo cuando una película es rebobinada, el Gnivil figuró en la mente de Johann con imágenes claras el año de Harry para atrás. Cuando hubo llegado al principio, comenzó a rodar normalmente.

Johann abrió los ojos de repente. Había terminado y no pudo evitar sonreír:

-Es inocente... Sirius Black es inocente... Sabía que no podía haber traicionado a James- frenó sus pensamientos y su cara se arrugó ligeramente- En cambio esa rata apestosa.... Ugg!... Maldito traicionero... (NdA: al fin comparte mi opinión...) ¿Cómo pudo?

Suspiró todavía enojada: Peter Pettigrew acababa de ganarse una enemiga más.

Una semana después se encontraba el Hogwarts con el libro entre sus manos algo sudorosas que temblaban ¡Iba a conocer la opinión de los protagonistas de su historia! De la emoción no se dio cuenta que alguien se acerca a ella:

-¡Johann!- saludó afectuoso.

-Albus (NdA: ¡Bueno! ¡Hasta que al fin se acostumbró!)- sonrió ella.

-¿Te quedas en el banquete de bienvenida?- ofreció mirándola a través de sus anteojos.

-Nada me daría mas gusto- respondió Johann y siguió al director hasta la mesa de profesores donde saludó a todos con una sonrisa a la que todos correspondieron, excepto, obviamente, Sanpe, que se limitó a mover la cabeza con cara de frustración-. Y bien –dijo Johann sentándose junto a la profesora Vector que impartía clases de Runas Antiguas- ¿Quién es el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?- preguntó intrigada.

Pero un tremendo bullicio hizo que su pregunta quedara flotando. Desde el vestíbulo cientos de alumnos ingresaban, empapados, al Gran Salón y se ubicaron en las mesas. Johann rápidamente localizó a Harry, Ron y Hermione y les guiñó un ojo mientras flameaba el libro. Los tres Gryffindor se miraron emocionados y le sonrieron. Para ocultar su nerviosismo y ansias, Johann siguió hablando con la profesora Vector.

Luego de la ceremonia de Selección y del banquete, Dumbledore comenzó con su discurso sobre el nuevo año escolar:

-... Es también mi doloroso deber informarles que la copa de Quidditch no se celebrará este año.

Un gran murmullo siguió a esta afirmación y Johann aprovecho para preguntar nuevamente:

-¿Quién es este año el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

Un trueno repentino sonó en todo el castillo y las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron para darle la respuesta a Johann:

-Ojoloco Moody- y sonrió recostándose en el respaldar de su silla.

Después de que todo hubo terminado Johann no pudo resistir más y con el libro todavía entre sus manos se acercó a los tres amigos:

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas terminado!- le dijo Ron.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco... Creo que realmente me entusiasmé- dijo Johann desbordando de felicidad-. Bien, se los dejo para que lo lean.

Los chicos le sonrieron y se fueron a su sala común.

Al día siguiente Johann apareció en el castillo después de desayunar para conocer la opinión de sus tres primeros lectores. A causa de sus ansias y nervios se había levantado más temprano de lo común y cuando llegó Harry, Ron y Hermione recién bajaban a desayunar. Se acercó a ellos emocionada casi corriendo:

-¿Qué les pareció?- preguntó algo agitada por la carrera.

-¡Es genial!- gritó Hermione abrazando a Johann- ¡Esta muy bien... es todo realmente como paso!

-Sí- corroboró Ron-. No pudimos dejar de leerlo, nos quedamos hasta tarde para terminarlo...

-Y... Harry... ¿Qué te pareció...?- Johann hizo la pregunta algo temerosa.

Harry que hasta ese momento no había hablado sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

-Sólo espero de los Dursley no lo lean, me matarán por todas las cosas que he dicho de ellos...

Hubo una carcajada general que duró unos minutos y luego Johann se despidió de los chicos:

-Bien, nos vemos en próximo día libre que tengan así continuamos con el segundo año, tengo que ultimar unos detalles ¿de acuerdo?- los chicos asintieron y se fueron a sentar para desayunar- Emm, Harry, ¿podrías venir?- mientras Ron y Hermione se sentaban, Harry fue con Johann.

-¿Si?- le preguntó mientras ella lo rodeaba con un brazo.

-Nada importante... sólo que estuve"leyendo" tu Gnivil del año pasado y... ¿Podrías decirme quién es Cho Chang?

Harry enrojeció y de repente se mostró muy interesado por las lajas del suelo:

-La buscadora de Ravenclaw...- contestó despacio.

-¡Ah! Sí... ¿Bonita verdad?- dijo Johann pícaramente.

-Creo que voy a desayunar...- dijo Harry y se fue a sentar con Ron y Hermione.

Johann sonrió satisfecha y salió del castillo  
  
Dos meses después de haber llegado a Hogwarts, Johann ya tenía todo lo necesario para pasar en limpio su segundo libro y estaba haciendo las gestiones necesarias para publicar "mugglemente" su primer trabajo. Sin embargo se había quedado en Hogwarts por una sola razón: el Torneo de los Tres Magos, no podía perderse semejante oportunidad, ya que el campeonato no se realizaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y no es que se quedaba porque sea parte de su trabajo (habían designado a Rita Skeeter para cubrir la noticia ya que en esos momentos era la periodista más popular de El Profeta), sino porque, afortunadamente, estaba de vacaciones.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía su primer libro a punto de publicar, iba ya por el segundo, estaba de vacaciones y...

-Estas invitada al banquete de anuncio de los campeones.

-¡Gracias Albus! Es realmente un placer para mí...

-No faltaba más...- le contestó Dumbledore serenamente- Además debes venir a este ya que no te presentaste al de inauguración.

-Lo sé...- dijo Johann un poco avergonzada- es que me quedé escribiendo y cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado la hora... -Johann sonrió y se despidió de Dumbledore para ir a cambiarse.

Cuando llegó, saludó, tomó su lugar y se puso a conversar con la profesora Sprout sobre un artículo que había publicado hace tiempo sobre el estiércol de dragón como abono (NdA: ¡hermoso tema para cuando uno come!). Cuando ya había terminado de comer, Dumbledore anunció que el Cáliz de Fuego ya estaba listo para dar a conocer los campeones:

-El campeón de Durmstrang- leyó- será Víctor Krum.

Tormenta de aplausos, bullicio.

-La campeona de Beauxbatons- continuó una vez extinguidos los aplausos- es Fleur Delacour.

Más aplauso, más bullicio.

-El campeón de Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore leyendo el papel que acababa de salir del Cáliz- es Cedric Diggory

Muchísimos más aplausos y bullicio teniendo en cuenta que había más alumnos de Hogwarts.

-¡Estupendo!- dijo Dumbledore contento-. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, darán a sus respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que puedan. Al respaldarlos, todos ustedes contribuirán de forma muy significativa a...

Dumbledore se silenció de repente y Johann vio que miraba hacia el cáliz que en ese momento escupía un cuarto trozo de pergamino. Dumbledore lo recogió, lo leyó y después de unos instantes anunció:

-Harry Potter.

No hubo aplausos ni bullicio.

Johann buscó por primera vez en la noche a Harry entre la multitud y lo encontró inmóvil en su asiento con los ojos muy abiertos. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba.

-¡Harry Potter! ¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor!- dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

Harry se levantó y comenzó el recorrido desde su mesa a la habitación donde estaban los campeones mientras Johann lo seguía con la mirada todavía sin entender.

El Gran Salón se quedó en silencio:

-Alumnos, el banquete ha finalizado, será mejor que cada uno vaya a su sala común- dijo sin más vueltas Dumbledore que también estaba desconcertado.

Todos se levantaron sin oponer resistencia mientras los profesores se dirigían a la habitación de los campeones. Johann, sin saber que hacer, se levantó y se fue a la hostería.

Al día siguiente nada estaba más claro que la noche anterior. Todo Hogsmeade se desayunó con la noticia: el Torneo de los Tres Magos tenía cuatro campeones y uno de ellos era Harry Potter ¿cómo había pasado? Nadie lo sabía. Y para empeorar la situación, Rita Skeeter había sacado un artículo pintando a Harry como un pobre niño sin padres que lloraba por las noches...

Al leer el artículo, mientras desayunaba en las Tres Escobas, Johann no sabía si matar a la Skeeter o reírse de tanta basura:

-Pobre chico, ¿verdad?- le dijo una bruja que con un pañuelito se secaba las lágrimas Johann la miró incrédula:

-Vamos Madame Rosmerta, usted no creerá esto, ¿o sí?

-Bueno... es comprensible, el pobre sin ninguno de sus padres... Pobre chico ¡snif!- y se sonó la naríz.

-Mire, yo conozco a Harry y le aseguro que no es así...- le dijo Johann perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Usted conoce a Harry Potter?- preguntó un mago de la mesa contigua.

-¿Cómo esta el pobre niñito?- una bruja que estaba en la barra se paró y se dirigió a Johann.

-¿Sigue llorando?

-¿Es cierto que encontró su verdadero amor?

-¿Cómo es que...?

Johann se vio, de repente, inundada de preguntas y rodeada de toda la gente del bar.

Claro que eso era sólo el comienzo de Rita, después de Navidad sacó un artículo sobre Hagrid y no tardó en sacar otro en el que pintaba a Hermione como una chica peligrosa que jugaba a dos puntas con el amor de Harry y el de Víctor Krum. Johann ya estaba curada de espanto de las cosas que podía llegar a decir Rita Skeeter, así que sólo se limitaba a leer el artículo sin opinar (la verdad es que tampoco quería escapársele que conocía a Hermione, porque sino se vería rodeada de curiosos que la acosaban con preguntas como la última vez).

Igualmente la frutilla del postre llegó la mañana de la última prueba del torneo. Johann estaba todavía en la hostería. Había terminado su segundo libro, el primero ya estaba publicado y estaba ya por terminar el tercero (adelantó mucho trabajo porque no tenía nada que hacer ya que Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban completamente abocados al torneo) cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana y extendió su pata. Johann depositó un knut y sacó El Profeta.

Con sólo leer el titular se descosió de risa: "HARRY POTTER; TRASTORNADO Y PELIGROSO", se fue reponiendo a medida que leía el artículo y convencida de que todo el mundo lo tomaría igual que ella se fue a desayunar a las Tres Escobas.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que no todo el mundo lo tomó para la risa. Alrededor de su mesa la gente comentaba cosas como "A mi siempre me pareció algo desequilibrado" o "La última vez que lo vi estaba asustando a unos niñitos". Johann escuchaba todo escéptica y, enojada, volvió a la hostería para seguir escribiendo.

Cuando llegó a la hostería, Johann se encontró con una desagradable noticia traída por una lechuza: sus vacaciones habían terminado, tenía que volver a trabajar. Enojada, suspiró e hizo un bollo con el pergamino ¡No era justo, no podría quedarse a ver la última prueba! Con desgano preparó sus cosas.

----

¡WAU! El más largo de los capis que escribí hasta ahora, espero que les guste. Como sabrán, se acerca el retorno de Voldemort, lo que significa volver a reunir a la Orden...

**Gracias: **

**Lunita-L **

**Zeisse!!!**

**-----------------**

Caminante hay Camino y este fin de semana lo hago yo!!! a ver que ondaaa CAMINO XLV!!

Y como diría una de mis profas: "Estamos alienados" sin embargo yo no vi ni un marciano... XD!

Feliz cumple Orneeee!! esto va para vos amorcisss!!! 3/06/04 pasala bien wachita!!

Y hoy se estrenó no masss!! chi!!! HP and the POA!!!! (disfrutenlaaaaa)

Annie Malfoy


	7. La vuelta de la Orden del Fénix

Holas a mis lectores! ¿como estan? me han extrañado?... mucho?? (lectores: ¬¬U saquenle en tecladoooo!!!) XD claro que si me han extrañado!!! y sino lo siento...

DISCLAIMER: ya quisiera yo que fueran míos... sobre todo Draco... (Annie a su cerebro: párale ya de imaginnar esas cosassss)

Aquí, el 7° capítulo de mi opera pirma.... Con ustedes....

****

**Capítulo 7: La vuelta de La Orden del Fénix.**  
  
Entró a la redacción de El Profeta y aspiró fuerte. Sinceramente no extrañaba aquel olor.

Fue hasta su cubículo y se dejó caer en la silla:

-¡Johann! ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?- una voz chillona hizo que Johann cerrara los ojos con fuerza y frunciera el entrecejo.

Era Rita Skeeter. Y era la primera vez que la veía desde lo que había escrito sobre Harry, Hagrid y Hermione (NdA: creo que a J K Rowling le gustan los nombres con H...).

Abrió los ojos lentamente y los enfocó hacia la figura de túnica amarilla que la miraba desde la entrada de su cubículo:

-Hola, Rita ¿Cómo estas? Supongo que bien. Deben haberte aumentado el sueldo por las mentiras que publicaste- soltó Johann mientras sonreía.

-¿Mentiras?- Rita también sonrió mostrando sus dientes de oro.

-¡Oh! Discúlpame, creo que tu las llamas primicias...- dijo Johann disponiendo sus materiales de trabajo en su escritorio.

-Supongo que te refieres al chico Potter... Últimamente estas muy amiga de él... Cuéntame... ¿Cómo es?- Rita había sacado de su bolso un pergamino y su pluma Vuelapluma que en esos momentos estaba chupando.

-¡Ni te atrevas Skeeter!- gritó Johann mientras sacaba su varita y reducía a polvo la pluma Vuelapluma que acaba de escribir: "La poco popular redactora de El Profeta, Johann Rowling..."

Rita Skeeter la miró ofendida y se marcho.

-Yo no hubiera hecho eso- le dijo desde un cuadro una bruja de lentes a Johann-, mañana encontraras un artículo que te mostrará como una reportera violenta, talvez hasta llegue a compararte con Black...

Johann bufó: necesitaba vacaciones.  
  
Despertó a la mañana siguiente luego de su primer día de trabajo por culpa de una lechuza que intentaba, insistentemente, de entrar por la ventana. Cuando le abrió, la lechuza revoloteó por la habitación y se posó en el alfeizar con la pata extendida para que le sacara la carta. Johann la retiró y la lechuza se fue. Con curiosidad leyó la carta:

Johann: Voldemort ha vuelto. La Orden retorna y te necesitamos.  
Dumbledore.

Releyó la carta, miró al dorso. No decía nada más y eso la desesperaba. No saber la desesperaba. ¿Cómo que Voldemort había vuelto? ¿Cuándo? Sólo se había ausentado un día de Hogwarts y ya todo cambiaba radicalmente.

Preparó sus cosas y fue directamente a la chimenea que acaba de construir en su casa, en esos momentos no se preocupó mucho por odiar los polvos flu.

Llego al despacho de Dumbledore agitada:

-¡Albus!- dijo mientras salía de la chimenea- Recibí la carta.

-Bienvenida Johann, toma asiento- ofreció Dumbledore calmado, pero con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

Hasta ese momento Johann no había prestado atención a quienes estaban en el despacho: eran todos sus antiguos compañeros de la Orden (los que quedaban (NdA: suena feo, pero no sabía como ponerlo)) y algunas personas que no conocía.

-Sé que no fui muy explícito en mi carta, pero estaba seguro de que vendrían. La situación es como lo explique: Voldemort ha vuelto- algunos se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre-, Harry Potter lo ha visto...

-¿Qué?- dejó escapar Johann- ¿Harry? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué pasó?

Dumbledore hizo un gesto tranquilizador con la mano:

-Él esta bien, débil aún, pero bien.

-¿Pero qué...?- Johann no entendía nada en absoluto.

Dumbledore volvió a callarla con un gesto.

-Ayer, en la última prueba del torneo Harry y Cedric Diggory fueron trasladados con Voldemort que mató a Cedric- suspiros do horror- y gracias a la ayuda de uno de sus seguidores revivió. Harry se enfrentó a él y logró escapar trayendo con él el cuerpo de Cedric.

-¿Se enfrentó con Voldemort...?- de atrás de Johann, Remus habló escéptico.

-Sí, Remus, y a que no imaginas quién fue el seguidor que ayudó a que reviviera- un hombre de pelo negro que le caía sobre la cara estaba al lado de Remus apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

A pesar de que su voz era ahora algo áspera, Johann pudo reconocerlo: Sirius Black.

- Wormtail.

-Sirius, no es momento- sentenció Dumbledore-. Los he convocado para que consideren reintegrar la Orden- continuó-. Vamos a estar más preparados: sabemos o imaginamos lo que Voldemort quiere, conocemos sus movimientos y sus armas, es diferente que antes, esta vez sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Hubo un asentimiento general:

-Pero también tienen que saber que en estos momento no contamos con la ayuda del Ministerio, Funge se niega a creer en el retorno de Voldemort, es decir que estamos solos y es decir que muchos de ustedes tendrán que moverse con mucho cuidado ya que trabajan en el Ministerio- siguió Dumbledore-. Por eso, los que realmente estén dispuestos a integrar nuevamente la Orden, hagan el favor de firmar este pergamino, para que, como la vez anterior aceptemos de manera mágica nuestro compromiso.

En silencio una a una las personas que se encontraban en la habitación se fueron acercando para firmar el pergamino. Johann aprovecho para hablar con..:

-Sirius...-el hombre se dio vuelta y miró a Johann un instante y luego sonrió.

-¡Johann! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!- y la abrazó (NdA: ¿alguna otra envidiosa aparte de mí?)- Harry me contó sobre lo que estas haciendo con él.

-¡Sirius, me alegro tanto de verte también!- Johann sonreía mientras se alejaba de los brazos de Sirius.

-No hubieras dicho eso en tus años de perfecta- bromeó el animago.

-Lamento tanto haber pensado que era un asesino, Sirius, yo...

-No te disculpes, Johann, ¿ves ese hombre que está ahí?- señaló a un mago negro que en ese momento estaba firmando el pergamino- ¿lo recuerdas? Es Kingsley, bien, él era uno de los aurores que me buscaba y lo he perdonado ¡Cómo no voy a perdonarte a ti!

-Pero es que desconfié...

-Johann, ¿Ahora confías en mi?- Johann asintió-. Pues eso es todo lo que me importa.

-¿Firman?- les dijo Remus mientras extendía la pluma.

Johann la tomó y escribió claramente: Johann Rowling.

----

Bueno... ¿Y que tal? Sé que estos capítulos no tienen mucha acción que digamos, pero es que realmente la historia no esta apuntada para el lado de la acción, es tan solo un relato, así que discúlpenme si los decepciona....

Dedicado a Pablo y Tomás, que en estos momento necesitan muxa muxa fuerza!!!!!

Gracias: Zeisse y Lunita-L las mismas de siempre!! pero no importaaaa!!! las quiero!!!

Annie Malfoy.


	8. El quinto año de Harry

Capítulo 8: El 5° año de Harry.  
  
NOTA: Si no leyeron el 5° libro y no quieren saber que paso, mejor no lean este capítulo ¿si? Yo avisé, después no me culpen.  
  
Todo estaba listo: la Orden había regresado. Viejos tiempos que nadie quería recordar pero que sin embargo debían hacerlo: amigos y familiares muertos, terror, misiones peligrosas, pocas noticias, incertidumbre... Y ahora el Ministerio en contra, todo debía ser a escondidas. Todo había vuelto. Pero peor.

Johann estaba tirada boca arriba en su cama pensando. Luego de un extenso rato de silencio se levantó y abrió una cajita de madera que tenía en su escritorio. De adentro extrajo el Gnivil que Harry le había regresado al finalizar las clases de ese año. Lo apoyó sobre la mesa y lo observó. Hacía una semana que lo tenía y aún no lo había leído, no le había picado la curiosidad. Tenía miedo de leerlo, tenía miedo de saber cómo habían sido las cosas. Tenía la verdad frente a ella y la aterrorizaba descubrirla.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, era su deber. Su corazón lo exigía y el público muggle lo exigía: sus dos libros iban muy bien y el tercero ya estaba casi listo. Miró de nuevo el colgante. Tenía que hacerlo. Se lo colocó, inspiró fuerte y pronunció "Develáta".

Abrió sus ojos empapados de lágrimas y apoyando sus brazos en el escritorio lloró un largo rato. Lloró por Harry, por sus padres, por Cedric... Se incorporó ya calmada, tomó pergamino y tinta y comenzó a escribir el cuarto libro.

Johann se apareció en el cuartel de la Orden llorando:

-Johann- Remus que estaba en donde Johann se había aparecido corrió a consolarla.

-Dime que no es cierto, Remus... No es verdad...-Remus no contestó- ¿Harry? ¿Cómo esta Harry?

-Dumbledore habló con él, se sentía culpable. Son muchas pérdidas...

-Odio todo esto...

-Yo también, pero todo va a terminar, ya lo verás. Muy pronto...- a pesar de todo Remus sonaba esperanzador.

-Debo irme a trabajar- sentenció Johann secándose las lágrimas-. Hay muchas verdades que contar ahora que el ministerio no presiona.

Remus le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, luego se escuchó un ¡PLOP! Y Johann desapareció.

-¡Harry, Ron, Hermione!- Johann corría por los andenes de la estación de Hogsmeade, de donde partía el Hogwarts Express.

Los tres chicos se voltearon y vieron llegar a una muy agitada Johann

- Lo siento... creo... creo que correr no es lo mío- tomó aire y se recuperó-. Harry, vine a cambiar tu Gnivil...- y sin poder contenerse más lo abrazó como lo hubiera hecho una madre- ¡Oh, Harry! Todo esto... yo... eres tan pequeño...- se separó de Harry y se secó un par de lágrimas-. Lo siento...

Harry le sonrió con gratitud y la abrazó:

-Gracias Johann. Gracias- se separó, se quitó el colgante y recibió el nuevo.

Johann miró a los tres chicos sonriéndoles, despeinó un poco a los dos varones y abrazó a Hermione:

-Gracias a ustedes... ¡Por Merlín! Mírense ya que grandes están, si eran sólo unos niños cuando los conocí, creo que estoy envejeciendo...

-Solo fueron dos años...- comentó Ron riendo.

La campana del tren sonó:

-Bien, nos vemos a comienzos del próximo año... Y, emm...- Johann miró con cautela a los tres chicos- Tengo el cuarto libro listo, pero si quieren esperar para leerlo, los entenderé...- Johann miró especialmente a Harry: recordar 4° año, incluía recordar a Sirius.

-Amm... Creo que me lo llevaré yo y luego se los paso a los chicos- dijo Hermione guardando el libro para terminar con la situación que se había vuelto algo incómoda por el silencio.

La campana sonó por segunda vez:

-Será mejor que suban, no conseguirán compartimiento.

Los chicos subieron al tren y se despidieron de Johann por la ventanilla cuando comenzó a andar. Johann se quedó en la estación hasta que el tren desapareció de la vista. Después de un suspiro miró alrededor. Todo lo que había pasado... Recuerdos...

---FLASH BACK---

-¡¿Qué están dónde?!- gritó Johann dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

-En el Departamento de Misterios, con la profecía- dijo Dumbledore calmo pero serio- y con Vodemort. Debemos ir ahora. Los aurores que se encontraban en el cuartel de la Orden asintieron y comenzaron a prepararse.

-Yo también voy- declaró Sirius harto del encierro.

-Sirius...

-¡Es mi ahijado, Dumbledore, le prometí a James cuidarlo!

Dumbledore lo miró y luego accedió:

-De acuerdo, Sirius.

-Yo también quiero ir- terció Johann.

-No, Johann, te quedarás con Molly en el cuartel.

-Pero, Dumbledore...

-Te quedarás, Johann, tienes una historia que contar- miró a su alrededor comprobando que todos estaban listos-. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Todos tocaron un almohadón viejo y comenzaron a girar, al instante desaparecieron. Johann se quedó mirando el lugar en donde hace instantes estaban sus compañeros de Orden con un sentimiento de impotencia. Sentía rabia de no poder ayudar.

Un sollozo la sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró y vio a Molly Weasley llorando apoyada en la mesada de la cocina. Se acercó suavemente y la abrazó:

-Tranquila, Molly, estarán bien, además la Orden va en su ayuda.

-Pero, son tan pequeños... ¡Que hay si ya están muertos!- sollozó más fuerte.

-¡No! ¡No, Molly no!- trató de calmarla Johann- No, ellos están bien, están bien...- aunque tratando de sonar segura, la voz de Johann estaba algo cortada.

La verdad es que ella tampoco estaba totalmente convencida de que aún estuvieran con vida: eran sólo unos niños luchando contra mortífagos y contra el propio Lord Voldemort.

De repente sonó un ¡PLOP! y el señor Weasley apareció en la cocina del cuartel:

-¡Molly, querida!- y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Oh! Arthur, los niños... -Tranquila, Molly, la Orden ya esta allá...

-Yo tengo que irme- anunció Johann- siento no poder quedarme...

-Está bien, Johann, yo me encargaré de Molly- le aseguró el señor Weasley.

-Sólo... Si hay noticias ¿me avisarán?

-Te tendremos informada, Johann, no te preocupes...

-Gracias. Se fuerte, Molly, volverán bien- Johann le dedicó una última sonrisa a la señora Weasley y desapareció.

---FIN FLASH BACK---

Suspiró. Muchos recuerdos... Con un ¡PLOP!, desapareció.

--------

Bueno, este capi fue de relleno, porque no me gustó mucho como quedó, pero tenía que poner reseñas del 5° año. Por si no entendieron el flash back: es el momento antes de que la Orden llegue a el Departamento de Misterios donde Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, y Luna se encuentran, ya que algunos mortífagos (tío Lucius, entre ellos), los llevaron engañados para que Harry pudiera tomar la profecía (ya que nadie más sino el dueño de la profecía puede tomarla) para luego dársela a Voldemort y que éste la utilice para matar a Harry (capítulo 34, 35, 36 y 37 del HP y la Orden del Fénix, por cualquier duda)

En el próximo capítulo... (me siento como en una seria americana :P)

Ron y Hermione!!!!

Cho Chang??? Ahh!! la niña asiatica!!! (¬¬) ya veré si hago algo interesnate con ella...

GRACIAS:

Lunita-L: no te conteste la otra vez!! (Annie se disculpa). Te cuento porque escribo Johann y no Joan: resulta que le corrector de Word no me aceptaba Joan, y me da mucha rabia que haya subrayados rojos, entonces, acepataba cualquier cosa antes de que me lo subrayara... esa es m triste historia TT jejje.

Zeisse: tus rr siempre me levanatn el animo!!! Gracias!!! Espero que te guste este capitulo.

DEDICADISIMO A:

Mi papucho quirido!! que hoy (26/06) es su cumple!!!!! FELIZ CUMPLE VIEJOOOO!!!

Nacha que esta en Inglaterra!!!!! Suerte pendex!!!

Vedda que mañana tiene examen... Suerte, mucha suerte amiga!!!!

Juli, mi "alumnita" jejjeje te quiero Julixxxx!!!!

Y vayan a ver la peli... pero subtitulada....! Traducida apesta :P

Annie Malfoy  
Sobrina de Lucius, prima de Draco  
Prima de Anvi Snape  
Prima de Laura GP (o GM o GB, yo me quedo con GM ˆˆ)  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana  
Miembro de la Legión Lupina  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la AMS (asociación mundial de sádicas) especializadas en matar Chos ˆˆ!  
Miembro de la Orden de Potter  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Chica I Love Tom Felton 4E  
Futura miembro de la Orden Slytheriana (con esperanzas aún de que Anvi la funde...)  
Fanática n° 1 de Vedda.  
Contando los días para Mascardi 04 (y contando, y contando...)

(y me di el gusto de escribir mis titulos no mas....)


	9. Amor

9 hermosas páginas de el capitulo de amor de esta historia... miento, de uno de los capitulos de amor.. ya habra mas, lo prometo, pero más adelante...

Perdón por la tardanza!!! de veras lo siento, no sé que me pasó...

Y por último.... FELIZ DÏA DEL AMIGO! (por lo menos aqui en Argentina)

Capítulo 9: Amor (6 años y recién se dan cuenta... ¡Que par!)

Era octubre y Johann estaba tapada de trabajo: entre el diario, su libro y la Orden no tenía tiempo para nada. Ni siquiera para leer el Gnivil que Harry le había dado en junio al terminar su 5° año. Igualmente no le apetecía mucho leerlo, eso sería recordar...

-¿Vacaciones?- Johann sonrió, no podía evitarlo, acababan de decirle que tenía un mes de vacaciones.

-Así es, Johann, pero si no las quieres...

-¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no! Señor director, no quise decir eso, es sólo que... nada, muchas gracias.

Salió feliz de la oficina de su jefe y recogió sus cosas ya que su horario de trabajo había terminado:

-¿Por qué tan contenta, Johann?- preguntó una muy calmada Rita Skeeter (parece que la lección de Hermione le había servido)

-Vacaciones, Rita, va-ca-cio-nes- y salió de El Profeta tarareando una canción planeando qué iba a empacar para pasar su mes de vacaciones en Hogsmeade, porque ese pueblito se había convertido en su lugar favorito ya que era una comunidad completamente mágica y Hogwarts estaba cerca, y además la señora Perkisok era muy amable con ella.

-¡Señorita Rowling! Me alegro de verla nuevamente aquí ¿la habitación de siempre?

-Claro que sí, señora Perkisok- respondió Johann una vez en Hogsmeade.

La señora Perkisok le dio una llave a Johann y esta (que ya conocía el camino) fue hasta su habitación. Dejó sus cosas sobre la cama y extrajo de su bolsillo el Gnivil:

-Bien, ahora es hora- respiró profundo y comenzó a leerlo.

-¡Hola chicos!- Johann entró inesperadamente a la sala común de Gryffindor luego de haberle hecho una visita al director de Hogwarts para averiguar la contraseña.

-¡Johann!- dijeron los tres únicos en la Sala Común.

-¿Por qué no están afuera?- preguntó luego de saludarlos con un beso a cada uno y sentarse en un sillón enfrente de los tres amigos.

-Dumbledore dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa- respondió Harry.

Johann rió:

-Bien, espero que no les haya desilusionado la sorpresa... ¿De que me he perdido?- preguntó al darse cuenta de que Ron y Hermione estaban tomados de las manos.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!- dijo Hermione algo ruborizada comprendiendo a lo que Johann se refería.

Harry comenzó a reírse.

-Ya Harry...- le espetó Ron colorado.

-Si, ya Harry, no te rías tanto, tu también tienes que contarme un par de cosas, como lo que pasó en la última clase del ED antes de Navidad- Harry paró de reírse de pronto y enrojeció-. Como verás me tomé la libertad de leer tu Gnivil antes de venir- agregó Johann maliciosamente-. Igualmente, chicos- dijo mirando a Ron y Hermione-, no tiene que avergonzarse, hacen muy linda pareja- los chicos sonrieron-. Pero... me gustaría saber cómo ocurrió.

---FLASH BACK--- (dedicado a Laura GP y Cmi Weasley)

_Hermione:_

_Mamá fue atacada por mortífagos en la Madriguera, la marca Tenebrosa apareció allí._

_Ella está bien, se encuentra en San Mungo, recuperándose._

_Ron_

_P/D: ya le avisé a Harry._

Hermione abrió los ojos y gritó:

-¡Papá, mamá, deben llevarme a Londres urgente!

Con su baúl de la escuela y un bolso, Hermione entró al Caldero Chorreante corriendo tanto como los bultos que llevaba se lo permitían. Con esfuerzo se introdujo en la chimenea luego de haberle pagado a un elfo chillón (NdA: ¿lo ecuerdan?) por un poco de polvos flu. Una vez adentro dijo en voz baja pero claramente:

-Al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

Ron estaba en la cocina del cuartel caminado de un lado para el otro, nervioso. De repente un ruido seco hizo que diera un salto, luego de reponerse corrió hasta la chimenea y tendió su mano: Hermione estaba en el piso con el baúl en cima de ella y cubierta de hollín:

-Los polvos flu no son lo tuyo- bromeó Ron ayudándola a levantarse, esperaba un regaño después del comentario pero recibió, a cambio un abrazo.

-¡Oh! Ron ¡que preocupada estaba! ¿Cómo esta tu mamá?- se alejó un poco de Ron aunque lo seguía abrazando.

-Mamá esta bien, aún sigue en el hospital.

-¿Y cómo están tu y tus hermanos? ¿Dónde están todos?

-Los gemelos están trabajando en su tienda, Ginny en el hospital, Bill y Charly entre su trabajo y asuntos de la Orden y Percy, bueno... ya sabes- Ron bajó la cabeza enojado y triste.

-Ron, no estés triste, tu hermano se va a dar cuenta algún día- dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Eso espero... Emmm, Hermione...- Ron levantó la cara algo avergonzado y se encontró con la cara de su amiga que también estaba apenada, es que recién se habían dado cuenta de que seguían abrazados.

-Lo siento...- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se separaban.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Hermione para cambiar de tema.

-No hay nadie, todos están ocupados con algo fuera- contestó Ron sin mirarla mientras sacaba el baúl de la chimenea.

-Así que estamos solos- dijo Hermione.

-Sí, y si es igual que ayer seguiremos solos todo el día

-¿Estuviste solo todo el día de ayer?

-Sí, pero por suerte llegaste, empezaba a sentirme como Kreacher, en cualquier momento comenzaba a hablar solo.

Luego de pasar la tarde poniéndose al día con todo lo que Ron sabía acerca de lo que se estaba haciendo en la Orden, comenzaron a sentir hambre, así que Hermione decidió cocinar, ya que Ron demostró ser terrible cocinando a lo muggle cuando casi incendia una sartén, mientras intentaba cocinar un huevo frito.

Después de comer, llegó la hora de dormir. Cada uno fue al cuarto donde el año pasado habían dormido.

Ron estaba recostado sin poder dormirse. Eran las once de la noche.

De repente sintió ruidos en el pasillo. Instintivamente sacó su varita y esperó en silencio. Alguien tocó la puerta y Ron se alivió: si eran mortífagos dudaba que llamaran antes de matarlo:

-Ron, ¿estas despierto?

Ron se levantó y abrió la puerta:

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?

-Es que... ¡No vayas a reírte!- le advirtió Hermione y después dirigió su mirada al piso- Pero es que no puedo dormirme... tengo miedo... todo lo que pasó...

-Está bien, Hermione- le dijo Ron comprendiéndola-. Hay dos camas, podemos dormir ambos aquí si quieres.

-¡Gracias, Ron!- la chica lo abrazó y Ron al corresponder al abrazo notó que ¡HERMIONE ESTABA EN CAMISON! ¡EN CAMIS"N DE VERANO! y él ¡ESTABA EN PIJAMA DE VERANO (léase pantalón corto solamente) (NdA: Annie espiando a Ron en pijamita de verano... ¡quién pudiera...!)! y ellos ¡ESTABAN ABRAZADOS! Se alejó algo rojo.

-Pasa- le ofreció todavía colorado, por suerte estaba oscuro.

Hermione, agradecida infinitamente a Ron por no dejarla sola, fue hasta la cama que el año pasado había ocupado Harry y se quedó dormida.

Al amanecer Ron se despertó con las sábanas revueltas, el calor no lo dejaba dormir. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Hermione que aún dormía mucho más decentemente prolija que él. Ron no pudo evitar acercarse. Se sentó en la cama de su amiga y la miró mientras recodaba el baile de cuarto año _"estaba muy bonita"_, a Víktor Krum _"maldito búlgaro roba-amigas"_, su primer partido contra Slytherin _"me dio un beso para la buena suerte"_...

-Te quiero mucho, Hermione- se le escapó en voz alta.

Sorprendido de lo que había dicho, Ron suspiró y volvió a su cama.

Hermione se despertó inconscientemente con una sonrisa: había soñado con Ron. Colorada por su reacción, consultó su reloj: las 9 de la mañana. Miró a su derecha y vio a Ron, literalmente, desparramado en la cama como si hubiera peleado con las sábanas toda la noche.

Se levantó y se acercó a Ron sin poder evitar reírse. Lo miró un rato. ¿Por qué no podía despegar los ojos de él, de su mejor amigo? Porque era su mejor amigo junto con Harry.

-Claro que es mi mejor amigo- dijo en voz alta-. _Sólo_ mi mejor amigo- agregó con un dejo de tristeza.

Ron se movió de repente y gruñó, Hermione volvió a reírse:

-¡Arriba dormilón!- le gritó sacudiendo por el hombro.

-Mmm...

-Vamos, Ron...- dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia mientras se sentaba a su lado y volvía a sacudirlo.

Ron abrió los ojos y se encontró con Hermione que le sonreía.

-Al fin, pensé que tendría que hechizarte para levantarte- bromeó la chica.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Ron restregándose los ojos.

-9:10. ¿Vamos a desayunar?- sugirió Hermione.

Y los dos bajaron a la cocina todavía en pijamas. Hermione preparó el desayuno y lo sirvió:

-¿Qué sabes de Harry, Ron?

-No mucho. Al igual que el año pasado, Dumbledore prefiere que esté con los muggles, claro que ahora Harry entiende porqué. Igualmente creo que vendrá al cuartel antes de que empiecen las clases...

-Si, no creo que soporte mucho estar sin contacto con el mundo mágico... ¿Qué hay de Kreacher?- preguntó Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa mientras se mostraba muy concentrada en que el dulce cubriera toda su tostada.

-Hermione, ¿no seguirás con eso de la PEDDO, verdad?- Hermione siguió en su tostada a la cual no le quedaba superficie sin mermelada. Ron puso los ojos en blanco pero sin embargo contestó- Se quedó con la que él considera "su ama". Sólo espero que ella siga con la tradición de cortarles la cabeza cuando no sirvan más.

-Ron... ¬¬

Después de desayunar, Ron se dispuso a terminar sus deberes de vacaciones los cuales Hermione ya había hecho durante la primera semana luego de terminar las clases ("qué fanática Hermione"), así que ella leía mientras él trabajaba ("el placer de ser responsable, Ron..."):

-¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo sacar la cuenta para que me dé el ángulo exacto en donde se encuentra saturno cuando apunto con el telescopio hacia el sur?- preguntó Ron exasperado luego de haber leído por sexta vez su apunte de Astronomía.

Hermione suspiró dejando su libro y se sentó al lado de Ron para ayudarlo. Estaban tan cerca que sus cabezas se rozaban.

-Vamos, Ron, no es tan complicado- le dijo Hermione

-Para ti no lo será- contestó Ron.

Hermione tomó la pluma de su amigo e hizo un par de anotaciones en el pergamino.

-Ves que no es difícil... ¿Ahora comprendes Ronald...- Hermione se había volteado para mirar a Ron y él también lo había hecho para agradecerle a su amiga, sus narices habían quedado tan cerca que casi se tocaban- ... Weasley- terminó Hermione sin poder dejar de mirar a Ron.

-Si...- contestó el pelirrojo mientras su mirada bajaba de los ojos a la boca de Hermione que estaba a centímetros de la suya.

¡PUM!

Se separaron de golpe y miraron hacia la chimenea de donde salían un hombre y una chica pelirrojos sacudiéndose las túnicas.

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡Papá, Ginny!- logró articular Ron que todavía no comprendía porque hace instantes sentía enormes ganas de besar a su amiga.

-Hola, hijo ¿Qué tal, Hermione?- saludó el señor Weasley.

-Hola Hermione, hola Ron- dijo sonriente Ginny mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione- ¿Haciendo tareas?

-Sí... estaba ayudando a Ron...- contestó Hermione sin mirar a su amigo, porque sentía que si lo hacía tendría que besarlo.

-Acabamos de venir del hospital. Molly esta bien, sólo sigue un poco asustada- informó el señor Weasley- ¿Estuvieron bien anoche?

-Sí- confirmó Ron todavía confundido y esperando que ni su padre ni su hermana hubieran visto cómo estaban él y Hermione.

-¿Llegaste bien, Hermione?- preguntó Ginny que seguía mirando el pergamino de Ron.

-Si, vine por la red flu- contestó la chica que todavía no se había recuperado.

El día se pasó rápido, siendo cuatro se hizo más llevadero. A la tarde Ginny y Hermione fueron hasta la habitación que les correspondía para revisar las cartas de Hogwarts que habían llegado al mediodía:

-¿Quién crees que sea este año el profesor de DCAO (NdA: creo que es el tema de conversación de antes clases todos los años)?- preguntó Ginny revisando su lista en la que se incluían libros de la materia.

-No lo sé...- contestó Hermione chequeando su lista también.

-Tal vez sea Lupin de nuevo, eso sería bueno...

-Dudo que Lupin tenga tiempo para dedicarse a ser profesor con todo esto de la Orden.

-¿Qué te sucede Hermione?- preguntó de repente Ginny que había dejado de ver su lista para fijarse en su amiga.

-Na... nada... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Hermione pasando a leer otra hoja de su lista.

-Esa hoja ya la leíste, Hermione...

-¿Eh? ¡Tienes razón! Es que... quería... tenía unas dudas...

-Hermione... ¬¬

Hermione suspiró vencida.

-Lo siento Ginny, no puedo contarte- declaró.

-¿Es mi hermano, verdad? ¿Qué pasó cuando estuvieron solos?

-¡¿Qué sabes de lo que pasó con Ron?!- Hermione abrió los ojos desesperada al verse descubierta.

-¡Es decir que pasó algo! ¡Cuéntame!- Ginny sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Eres una tramposa Ginny Weasley! ¬¬...

-Luego discutiremos lo que soy, ahora ¡Cuéntame!

-Es que... casi nos besamos...- susurró.

-¿¡Qué que!?

-¡Ginny no vayas a decir nada!- dijo Hermione arrepentida de haberse confesado.

-Tu... y mi hermano... ¡CUÑADA!

-¡Contrólate Ginny!- dijo Hermione tapándole la boca.

-Lo siento es que... me pone muy feliz que seas de la familia- dijo en un susurro la pelirroja.

-Ginny, ¿no te parece que te estas apresurando? No pasó NADA con Ron.

-Pero casi sucede...

-CASI

-Pero tú lo querías...

-...

-¡Sí! ¡Querías que pasara!

-Ya Ginny, no pasó nada y no pasará nada- sentenció Hermione tirándose a la cama boca abajo

-¿A que te refieres Hermione Granger?- le recriminó Ginny acomodándose para verle la cara- ¿Cómo que no pasará nada? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso eres Trelawney?

-Me refiero a que tal vez no fue "casi nos besamos" si no "casi lo bes". No sé lo que piense Ron...

-Lo averiguo- ofreció Ginny sonriente.

-¡No! No, Ginny, no...

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque NO.

-¬¬...

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Ginny y Hermione se voltearon a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Ginny.

-Ginny, papá te necesita en la cocina, quiere preguntarte algo sobre como funciona un aparato muggle que encontró, intenté ayudarlo, pero no tengo idea y como tu tomaste estudios muggles...- Ron apareció en el umbral, había sido él quien tocó la puerta.

-Ahora voy...-contestó Ginny.

-Te acompaño- sentenció Hermione que no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse a solas con Ron.

-Emm... Hermione... Yo quisiera... Hablar contigo- Ron interrumpió la carrera de Hermione a la puerta.

-Eh...

-¡Los dejo!- Ginny saludó con la mano y cerró la puerta.

-_"Voy a matarla cuando vuelva..." _¿Qué pasa Ron?- Hermione trató de sonar casual.

-Bien... pues...- Ron se rascó la cabeza y volteó para ver a Hermione- QueriahablardeloquepasóantesdequellegaramipapayGinny...

A pesar de lo rápido que lo había dicho, Hermione había entendido: Ron quería hablar del casi-beso.

-Emm.. bueno... yo también creo que deberíamos hablar de eso...- dijo Hermione sorprendida de sí misma mientras se sentaba en la cama, porque sentía que las piernas no la soportarían.

-Genial...- comentó Ron sentándose, sin saber de dónde sacaba la valentía, al lado de ella.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Bien...- dijo Hermione animándolo para que hable.

-Ah... verás Hermione... yo... Yo, no tendría que haber venido, lo siento- Ron se paró y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Ron, espera.

El pelirrojo volteó y vio a su amiga frente a él, de nuevo a centímetros.

_-"¿A dónde quedó tu vergüenza, Hermione Granger?¿Cómo vas a seguirlo y a ponerte para que te bese"_

_-"No, otra vez cerca, no... No podré... Tengo que besarla..." _

_-"¡Ouch! Otra vez me mira la boca... No hagas eso Ron, no lo hagas..."_

_-"Es ahora... o nunca"_

Ron se acercó a Hermione y sus labios se tocaron. Hermione tomó a Ron por la nuca y lo acercó más a ella mientras se seguían besando.

_-"Tu primer beso, Hermione... ¡Y con Ron!"_

_-"Tu primer beso, Ron... ¡Y con Hermione!"_

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

-Permiso chicos, Ginny me dijo que estaban...- Harry que acababa de entrar y vio a sus amigos sorprendido: Ron tenía a Hermione por la cintura y ella lo tomaba por la nuca.

-¡Harry!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento chicos- dijo Harry aguantando una carcajada-. Bien, yo los dejo para que... emm... "terminen"...- Harry cerró la puerta y soltó la risa retenida con un soplido.

Hermione y Ron se miraron colorados.

-Lo siento...

-No tienes que disculparte Ron, lo que pasó fue que Harry entro cuando nosotros...

-Te quiero Hermione.

Hermione paró de hablar y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Ron.

-Ron...

-Perdón, no debí haber dicho eso...

-Yo también, Ron...

---FIN FLASH BACK---

-Que tierno...- suspiró Johann, mientras Hermione apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ron y lo miraba.

-Podrías hacer otra novela, Johann- bromeó Harry- podrías titularla: "6 años para darse cuenta de la verdad" ¡Ouch!- un almohadón le había dado a Harry en la cabeza.

----------

Bué, acá van las aclaraciones: lo que aparece _"as_ son pensamientos del personaje, por si alguno no se dio cuenta... Y Kreacher es el elfo domestico de Sirius (¡snif! Él va a volver, si Lord Voldemort lo hizo... Aparte ¡es injusto que quede un solo merodeador! Porque a la rata yo no la considero...) que se fue con Bellatrix Lastrenge (tía de mi primo Draco por parte de madre, mortífaga, culpable del estado de los señores Longbootom, prima de Sirius) y le contó todo lo de la Orden, es un detestable ¡SOPLON! (no me aguanto mucho a los traicioneros, como verán... la rata, Kreacher...)

Gracias a quienes me dejan rr!!!! de veras muuuuchas gracias chicas! Lunita-L me encanta tu historia nuevaaa!!

Y esto fue para: Caro, Dana, Lula, Belu, Eve, Coni, Ani, Polly, Benja, Edu, Ro, Sofi, Guada, Beti, Vedda, Eri, Anvi, Laurita!!!!! Y para los amigos del mundo, proque la amistad es muy importante! sino miren a los Merodeadores.... o al trio!!!

Y para mi perrita, Frida, que esta hecha un patch-work la pobre uu


	10. Mortífagos en Hogsmeade

Capítulo 10: Mortífagos en Hogmeade.

Johann ya había consumido la mitad de su mes de vacaciones en Hogsmeade. Era mediados de octubre cuando ella se encontraba en Las Tres Escobas tomando cerveza de mantequilla con Remus y Tonks mientras las mesas estaban abarrotadas de alumnos de Hogwarts ya que había fin de semana en Hogsmeade para ellos:

-¿Cómo están las cosas, hay alguna novedad sobre nuevos mortífagos?- preguntó Johann que se había desconectado un poco de los asuntos de la Orden.

-Por ahora estamos investigando a algunas familias que salieron sin cargos de los juicios y que sospechamos que pueden estar aliados a Voldemort- contestó Remus.

-Si, ya sabes los Avery, los Nott, los Malfoy... (NdA: ¡Ay Tonks!, te aprecio mucho... pero no te metas con tío Lucius...¬¬)- continuó Tonks.

-Son todos los que vio Harry cuando Voldemort revivió...- dijo Johann recordando en Gnivil de 4° año.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Johann? ¿Por qué no diste el Gnivil al Ministerio para que comprobaran con sus ojos la verdad?- preguntó Tonks bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Eso quise, pero Fudge alegó que los Gnivil no eran cosas seguras y que podían alterarse con facilidad y la Umbridge revolvió todos los archivos hasta encontrar un decreto que prohibía el uso de Gnivil como pruebas fehacientes de hechos concretos... Luego resultó que ese decreto fue derogado años más tarde, pero esa maldita arpía cara de sapo sacó uno que lo ponía en vigencia nuevamente...- explicó Johann.

-¡Que manía esa mujer de sacar decretos!- se sorprendió Tonks.

-¡Si! ¿Qué número era? ¿El 68?- preguntó Remus riendo.

-Creo que andaba por ahí... ¿¡Que fue eso!?- Johann volteó alarmada hacia la puerta del bar luego de haber escuchado una explosión seguida de gritos.

Tonks y Remus corrieron a la ventana para ver con sus varitas afuera y no eran los únicos todo el bar se apiñaba en los cristales para ver.

Johann se abrió paso hacia la puerta por donde Tonks y Remus estaban por salir:

-¡Todos quédense aquí!- gritó Remus- ¡Nadie salga! Madam Rosmerta retenga a todos los alumnos adentro.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Johann una vez al lado de Tonks y Remus.

-Mortífagos- respondió Tonks mientras miraba por la ventana.

Johann sacó su varita inmediatamente y salió con los otros dos.

Comenzaron a correr hacia un grupo de encapuchados que estaban destrozando todo los negocios de la calle principal del pueblo. Algunos habitantes trataban de detenerlos con hechizos y otros corrían alejándose. Muchos estudiantes estaban en la calle sin saber que hacer. Johann pudo distinguir a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville tratando de aturdir a los mortífagos:

-¡Impedimenta!- gritó Johann apuntando a uno de los encapuchados que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Más miembros de la ED, Harry!- gritó Neville- ¡Stupefy!

Johann vio por el rabillo de su ojo a lo que Neville se refería: Ginny, Semus, Dean, Cho, Zacarías Smith, Katie Bell, y otros miembros de la ED se unían a la lucha contra los mortífagos.

-¡Expeliarmus!- gritó Tonks a su lado y Johann vio como la varita de un encapuchado volaba.

De pronto algo sucedió que hizo que Johann se distrajera un momento:

-¡Hermione, al suelo!- Harry la empujo. Hermione cayó y un rayo verde pasó por donde ella había estado hace instantes dando de lleno en otra persona que cayó al piso, muerta. Uno de los mortífagos había lanzado un Avada Kedavra a Hermione... _"los sangre sucias serán los primeros..."_

-¡Cuidado Johann!- Johann volvió a la realidad cuando Remus invocó un encantamento protector para ella haciendo que un hechizo rebotara.

-¡Mortífagos! ¡El Señor Tenebroso nos necesita!- gritó un encapuchado a sus compañeros, mientras se tocaba el antebrazo- ¡MORSMORDRE!

La Marca Tenebrosa brilló encima de ellos mientras desaparecían.

Johann todavía apuntaba con su varita mientras miraba alrededor para ver a sus compañeros de batalla sudando, ensangrentados, algunos aturdidos todavía. Se acercó a Hermione que todavía estaba en el suelo y la ayudó a levantarse, Ron corrió a abrazarla y Hermione comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su novio. Johann volteó para buscar a Harry entre la multitud y lo encontró de pié mirando a la persona que el Avada Kedavra había matado.

Se acercó suavemente a Harry y vio con tristeza quien había muerto.

Cho Chang.

La chica de la que Harry estaba enamorado.

Notó que Harry caía de rodilla frente a Cho y dejaba caer su varita que rodó unos centímetros. Silenciosas lágrimas corrían por la cara del Gryffindor.

-Johann... vamos, estas sangrando- le dijo Remus tomándola del brazo.

Johann no podía despegar la vista de Harry. Ron estaba intentando levantarle pero él se resistía, Dumbledore había llegado y detuvo a Ron en su segundo intento, Hermione miraba y lloraba al lado de él. A Johann se le escaparon unas lágrimas _"Sus padres, Sirius, ahora ella... Y es tan pequeño aún para tanto..."_

Estaba en la enfermería. No estaba conciente cómo y cuándo había llegado, es que se había pasado todo el camino pensando en Harry. Sólo ella sabía cómo se sentía realmente, pues Harry no les había contado a Ron y Hermione lo que había pasado en su charla con Dumbledore luego de la lucha en el Departamento de Misterios el curso pasado. Tenía que hablar con él.

-Harry...

-No quiero hablar ahora- sentenció tirado en una cama de la enfermería con los ojos cerrados dos días después del incidente.

-Tienes que hacerlo- insistió Johann.

-Pues no quiero.

-Escucha jovencito, a mi no vas a venirme con berrinches de niño chiquito.

-¡¿Berrinches de niño chiquito?!- le gritó Harry sentándose en la cama y mirándola con odio.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Destrozar toda la enfermería como el despacho de Dumbledore?

Harry temblaba del odio:

-¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!- le gritó y volvió a acostarse. Por suerte no había más que ellos en la enfermería.

-Sé como te sientes Harry- continuó Johann en plan de madre.

-Me pregunto cómo es que todo el mundo sabe cómo me siento ¡Nadie lo sabe en realidad!

-¿De veras crees que no lo sé Harry Potter? Pues te aviso una cosa por si todavía no te diste cuenta: el Gnivil también graba los sentimientos y pensamientos ¡Por lo tanto sé más que nadie cómo demonios te sientes!- le gritó Johann abandonando el tono maternal. Harry la miró sorprendido, parecía que se había olvidado de ése pequeño detalle- Bien, jovencito, ahora vamos a hablar- continuó Johann más calma mientras cruzaba los brazos- No fue culpa tuya.

-Ya sé que lo de Sirius no fue culpa mía- contestó Harry frío.

-No hablo de Sirius, Harry. Hablo de Cho.

Harry abrió ligeramente la boca y miró hacia otro lado:

-Eso sí que fue culpa mía.

-No Harry...

-Sí Johann... Si yo no hubiera accedido a formar la ED nada de esto hubiera pasado, ninguno de los miembros hubiera ido a luchar, y ella... estaría viva...

-Claro Harry y si el padre del Innombrable no hubiese sido muggle él sería un buen mago sin problemas de racismo ¿verdad? Harry: NO PUEDES CULPARTE POR TODO.

-Pero es... ¡Qué todo lo peor me sucede a MÍ! Todo...

-Ya Harry, ya- Johann lo abrazó maternalmente mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda- Tienes amigos que te quieren mucho, juegas muy bien al quidditch... no todo lo peor te sucede. Pero tienes que entender que eres un chico especial y que si te tocó a ti es porque eres bueno para esto y porque puedes hacerlo (NdA: tengo un leve deya-bu de El Sr. De los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey, cuando Galadriel le dice a Frodo algo parecido)

-Pues ya no quiero ser bueno para esto, lo odio...

-Ya va a terminar... va a terminar pronto, lo verás...

-------

Vaya!!! muchos rr!! y de una sola personita!! miles de gracias revitaa199, sí, fue una idea original, lastima que ya no se me ocurran más de esas uu. Respecto a lo de Johann ya lo respondí, pero lo hago de nuevo: me daba fiaca cambiar el corrector de Word, y pos, ahi quedo. Y por lo de que voy rapido... am, puede ser pero no se me ocurrian cosas para escribir y decidí acortarlo, je.

Gracias de nuevo!


	11. Despedida

Capítulo 11: Despedida.

El sexto curso había terminado para Harry, Ron y Hermione. Muchas cosas había pasado. Había sido duro, pero la segunda guerra recién comenzaba, es decir que aún faltaba lo peor.

La profecía casi se había cumplido ese año pero Voldemort y Harry habían sobrevivido luego de una intensa lucha que había hecho cambiar la forma de pensar de muchas personas.

-¡Pero Dumbledore!

-Sin quejas, Johann- le exigió Dumbledore sentado en su despacho.

-¡Es muy lejos!- volvió a insistir Johann mirando con cara de perrito mojado.

-Eras la única capacitada para la misión.

-Pero... ¡Rusia! ¡Es muy lejos! ¡Y no sé hablar ruso!

-No necesitarás saber ruso, ellos hablan su propio idioma y tu sabes hablarlo.

-Pero... y mi libro, y Harry...

-Por lo que tengo entendido aún no leíste el 6° Gnivil, así que durante todo tu viaje puedes dedicarte a eso sin atrasarte- repuso Dumbledore sonriendo.

-¬¬... En Rusia hace frío.

-Pues abrígate.

-¡Cola de gato tricolor!- le gritó Johann a la Dama Gorda- En Ravenclaw no teníamos contraseñas tan tontas...

-¡Johann!- como hacía cuatro años atrás Johann fue recibida por Hermione.

-Hola...- su fría contestación contrastó terriblemente con el cálido saludo de Hermione.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la chica asustada.

-Misión a Rusia....- dijo Johann de mal humor.

-¿Misión a Rusia?- repitió Hermione escéptica.

-Vamos a afuera y te lo explicaré ¿Dónde están los chicos?

-Aquí estamos- anunció Ron.

-Vamos afuera- dijo Johann. Los tres chicos se miraron y siguieron a Johann.

-Bien... pues... ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Harry temeroso, conocía a Johann enojada.

-Pasa que tengo una ¡misión en Rusia!- dijo Johann tirando una piedra al lago que el calamar gigante atrapó.

-Y ¿por qué? ¿Es una misión de la Orden?- preguntó Harry de nuevo.

-Sí.

-¿De qué se trata?- quiso saber Ron.

-Alertar a la comunidad de duendes Rusa. Ellos nunca estuvieron muy preocupados por el Innombrable y antes de que los mortífagos los convenzan para que se pasen de su lado, Dumbledore quiere que estén del nuestro.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo va a ser?- preguntó Hermione

-Siete largos meses- anunció Johann triste.

-¿Siete?- repitió Harry- No quiero que te vayas por siete meses.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, Harry- le dijo Johann abrazándolo. Después de la charla en la enfermería habían entablado una muy buena relación, algo así como tía-sobrino, pero no tía Petunia-Harry, sino más bien tía preferida-sobrino preferido.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana, Hermione.

-¡Mañana es muy pronto!- saltó Ron.

Johann suspiró, no quería alejarse tanto tiempo de esos niños. "_Momento. ¿Niños? Si ya son todos unos hombres y una mujer, claro... 17 años... Cómo pasa el tiempo..."_

-Bien, chicos, los veo en marzo- les dijo Johann levantándose y dejándolos solos al borde del lago. Odiaba las despedidas.

Sí que hacía frío en Rusia. Helaba. Y para colmo aún no había logrado nada con los duendes rusos, ni siquiera los había encontrado. Se aburría y extrañaba. Extrañaba a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione. Extrañaba su trabajo en El Profeta, ¡Cielos, extrañaba a Rita Skeeter! Bueno... no tanto...

Los chicos... ¿Habrían leído las cartas que les había escrito antes de irse?

---CARTA DE JOHANN A RON---

_Ron:_

_¿O debería llamarte el mejor guardián de todos los tiempos? ¡No exagero! Mejoraste mucho, de veras._

_Bien, sólo quería asegurarme que no iban a extrañarme, así que aquí te dejo un poco de mí en esta carta (léase consejo al estilo de tu madre)._

_1°: Cuida mucho a Hermione, es una chica bonita, inteligente y con carácter, así que trátala bien si no quieres recibir un maleficio de su varita (y de la mía...)_

_2°: ¡No comas tantas ranas de chocolate! Sino tendrás que pasarte horas en lo de tu suegro para que te arregle los dientes (¿dije suegro? Lo siento, ya te casé... Igual creo que deberías pedirle a Hermione que se case contigo ¿no lo crees? Junta valor y hazlo, estoy segura de que no te rechazará. Y quiero invitación a la fiesta...)_

_3°: Pon más esfuerzo en tus clases de pociones. Sé que Snapy no es muy agradable que digamos, pero es un buen profesor y las pociones son muy importantes para los aurores (NOTA: ni se te ocurra decirle que lo llamo Snapy ¬¬)_

_4°: Y ahora me pongo seria: cuida de Harry y trata de comprenderlo, lo que él esta pasando es muy duro y estoy segura de que si tú lo ayudas la carga será más liviana para él (ya sabes eso de "cuando tienes una alegría y la compartes, la alegría se multiplica y cuando tienes una tristeza y la compartes, el peso se hace más liviano")_ (NdA: una de mis frases preferidas...).

_Bien, no me queda nada más que decirte... Sólo: ¡comprende a tu madre y trata mejor a Ginny! _

_Ahora sí: nada más._

_Saludos al pelirrojo más lindo de todo Hogwarts (que no lea esto Hermione o va a matarme)_

_Johann._

---CARTA DE JOHANN A HERMIONE---

_Hermione:_

_¡Mi pobre niña entre los dos muchachos! Espero que no te traten mal en mi ausencia, igualmente ya sabes defenderte sola (una buena maldición metamórfica pelo-plumas y ya). Cómo verás no quería dejarlos mucho tiempo sin mis sabios consejos (¿?) así que aquí van algunos para ti:_

_1°: ¡No seas tan madona con el pobre Ronnie! (sabes, a veces me recuerdan a Arthur y Molly)._

_2°: No te obsesiones con el estudio (me refiero a que no empieces a estudiar en enero pera tus EXTASIS) y haz que tus dos amigos tomen notas en la clase de Binns._

_3°: Sigue como eres, siendo la consejera del grupo, la que los baja a tierra, la que piensa las cosas, expresa tus ideas cuando creas que son las correctas, no te quedes con nada adentro._

_4°: Cuida a tus dos amigos, sé que a veces no te escuchan pero estate segura de que a la larga valoran lo que les dijiste (recuérdales eso cuando no quieran hacerte caso, sobre todo a Harry)._

_Bien, ahora, sí, ya terminé._

_Cuídate, niña y sé feliz, yo sé que tu puedes_

_¡Te quiero muchísimo, Hermione!_

_Johann_

_PD: Si Ron te pide algo... dile que sí ¿de acuerdo?_

---CARTA DE JOHANN A HARRY---

_Harry:_

_¡Cómo voy a extrañarte! Sabes, te volviste casi un hijo para mí... No quiero ocuparle el lugar a tu madre, ni mucho menos, pero la verdad es que aprendía quererte tanto a ti como a Ron y Hermione durante estos años. Cuatro largos y hermosos años._

_Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, todas necesarias, pero el pergamino no va a alcanzarme para todo, así que sólo te diré las más importantes:_

_1°: (Y aunque ya te lo dije, te lo repito) No te rindas nunca ante nada, sé fiel a tus convicciones, no te culpes por todo y enfrenta tus responsabilidades._

_2°: Cuida a tus amigos que es lo mejor que la vida te ha dado. Ellos te quieren y te respetan, trata de escucharlos siempre y sigue sus consejos, porque ellos te los dan por tu bien._

_3°: Recuerda. Recordar es doloroso pero bueno._

_4°: Hazle caso a Dumbledore, él hace las cosas para cuidarte._

_5°: ¡Aprueba tus EXTASIS si no quieres recibir una vociferadora de parte de Molly y mía!_

_Bien, supongo que nada más... ¡No sabes lo que estoy aguantando para no llorar!_

_Cuídate, nos vemos pronto._

_Johann._

_PD: No le tengas miedo a lo que te espera... Porque tu futuro no esta escrito, tu futuro lo haces tú._

------------

¡Y fin! Bueno, ni tanto, porque hay epilogo, dos en realidad....

Lunita-L: Sí que me llegan tus rr! Disculpas miles de disculpas! A mi también me alegra haberla matado... mujuajaaa! Te mencioné que pertenezco a la AMS (asociación mundial de sádicas, especializadas en matar Chos)? Y si, Harry se lo merecía, a ver si se le bajan los humos... aires de importante el muy puberto... ñak!

Zeisse: cómo te fue en los campamentos?! Que bonito! Amo acampar!!! Me encanta XD Gracias por tu rr y aquí sigo, como veras ;)...

Revitaa199: No te gustan los Ron/Hermione? Pos, no es de mala, pero ve haciéndote la idea porque es más que obvio que quedarán... Bueno, no tengo fics de otra pareja publicados aquí... veré si puedo subir otros.. que pareja te gusta? Gracias por el rr!


	12. Epílogos

Epílogo 1: ¡Abre los ojos Harry!

Íntegramente dedicado a Laura G M (¡compañera sádica!) Jua! Me siento como hada madrina cumpliendo los sueños de todos...

Harry dobló la carta de Johann triste pero sonriendo por su ultima advertencia sobre los EXTAIS.

-¿Estas bien, Harry?- preguntó una dulce voz a su lado.

-Sí, bien, Ginny, gracias por preguntar.

-Los siete meses se pasarán rápido, ya lo verás.

-Eso espero...

-Harry...

-¿Si?

-...Nada déjalo...- Ginny se levantó para irse.

-No, ahora dime- insistió Harry parándose también.

-No es nada importante... de verdad... Una tontería mía...

-Dudo que fuese una tontería, dime- insistió acercándose más a Ginny hasta estar frente a frente a ella.

-Es sólo... bueno... quería preguntarte si habías quedado con alguien para este fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

-Emm... no ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-¿De... de veras? ¡Claro!

-¡Genial! Ya estaba aburrido de ser el florero entre Ron y Hermione en todas nuestras salidas.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos el fin de semana que viene...

-Bien... Eee.. Ginny ¿Prefieres rosas rojas o blancas? Ya sabes es San Valentín y todos los enamorados tienen que regalarle algo a sus chicas.

-OO Harry...

-Sí, también me gustan más las blancas- se acercó suavemente a Ginny que lo miraba todavía asombrada, la tomó por la barbilla y la besó.

Se dio media vuelta sonriendo satisfecho "_No te rindas nunca ante nada, sé fiel a tus convicciones..." "...tu futuro no esta escrito, tu futuro lo haces tú."_

De pronto sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el brazo y lo giraba. Era Ginny. Lo abrazó y lo besó suavemente:

-Me preguntaba si preferías un libro de Quidditch o un ajedrez mágico...

Epílogo 2: Un cuento para niños.

Después de comer y pasar un rato el Hogwarts, Johann se fue a Hogsmeade a pasar la tarde. Sentada en la barra de Las Tres Escobas pensó cómo su vida había cambiado desde hacía unos años atrás cuando decidió contar la historia del "niño que vivió". Ni siquiera Trelawney hubiera predecido el fanatismo que creó el libro de Johann. A veces se sentía rara, en esos momentos era como escribir una crónica de lo que estaba pasando, era como dejar escrito para las generaciones venideras la historia del mundo mágico. Johann se asombró: lo que dejaba era un gran legado... Y los muggles que creían que era "un cuento para niños". Ni siquiera podrían imaginarse que todo lo que se escribía pasaba en realidad.

-------------

¡Y fin! Espero que mi primera historia (no puedo creer que la haya terminado) les haya gustado. Gracias por haberla seguido, por dejarme comentarios, en fin, por todo... ¡GRACIAS! Y espero que lean mis otros fics (chivo...)

**Annie Malfoy**


End file.
